The Big Adventure
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Based on Lego Dimensions. When rifts open up in random worlds, it's up to a group of heroes to put an end to the evil force. See the beginning of the first chapter for the group of heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Me: "What's up, guys?" "It's time for another story." "This story is based on Lego Dimensions." "Only with a few twists in the story, such as different Foundation Elements in Sonic's world and in The Wizard of Oz." "Plus, different worlds for the group of heroes to travel to." "Called The Big Adventure." "This story will have a group of heroes saving a bunch of dimensions." "And, there is different villains."

Sonic: "It's a big crossover of different worlds."

Batman: "Plus, the enimey is Lord Vortech."

Elsa: "Who is saving the multiverse?"

Me: "Glad you asked that." "Here are the heroes." Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Zelda, Link, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mario, Luigi, Owen Grady, Bill Harding and his team of storm chasers, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Team RWBY, Dorothy and her friends, Spider-Man, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and the Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic, Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE."

Wyldstyle: "This will be fun to save all of the dimensions." "How did you get this idea?"

Spyro: " I want to know, too."

AJ Styles: "Let's let Gage answer the question after the prolog in the end of it."

Me: "Thank you, AJ." "I don't own anything in this story." I only own my OC, Gage the Hedgehog." "Enjoy reading this story and Team RWBY, Dorothy and her friends, Spider-Man, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity will be added in the story in their chapters of the Wizard of Oz, RWBY, Spider-Man, and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, respectivly."

The multiverse is made up of different worlds. But unknown to anyone, a figure is going to try to merge all of the universes.

A robot was looking around and is scanning to find what he is looking for. Until he found what he was looking for.

"Hey, I found the thing," said the robot, known as X-PO, in a happy tone. Until he realized who he was talking to. "Uh, I mean,'anomaly located, master.

"Yes," said the figure, known as Lord Vortech, letting out an evil laugh. I found it.

"Uh, you found it?" Asked X-PO, unsure what Lord Vortech is talking about.

"After all these years of searching, it really exists, Foundation Prime!" Said Lord Vortech as the petastools appeared and they show all the immages.

The immages appeared in front of Lord Vortech. One shows a star, another shows some chilly Dogs, and the other shows a title belt, saying WWE Universal championship. With the word in gold showing hero in front of the pictures.

"This depicts the Foundation Elements, artefacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions, and only I can gather them all in one place," said Vortech, continuing to tell his robot minion.

"Just so you know, the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space, so they're kinda important to the entire universe," said X-PO.

"Your services are no longer required," said Lord Vortech as he opened up a portel.

"But the elements can't be safely harnessed, it's too dangerous," said X-PO as he is getting sucked in to the portel. And, What about the pay raise you promised meeeeeeeee?!

Then, the portel closed up as Lord Vortech laughed evilly. Now that he doesn't have X-PO.

"I will have them all, I will control their power, I will make universes collide," said Lord Vortech to himself.

He continued to laugh, only to wince in pain. As his body can't handle any dimension jumps.

"No, I will not be denied perfection, my dedication to this work has taken it's tole, not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions," said Vortech as the pain stopped. But there is another way.

Just then, he startes to build his palace as he laughed evilly.

Me: "That's the prolog." "Sorry if it is short, but you know how prologs are in chapter stories."

Kevin Owens: "That's understandible." "How come there is a different Foundation Element for Sonic's world?"

Mario: "I want to know, too."

Me: "Glad you asked that question." "The Chaos Emeralds are fused in to Gage the Hedgehog and the Master Emerald is in it's shrine as it is stuck."

Cynder: " That's shocking."

Elise: " I know." "I saw it with my own eyes."

Me: "Now I can answer Wyldstyle's question."

Wyldstyle: "OK good."

Me: "The reason I am writing this story is because of three authors, TurboTasticKingCandy, Ghost Archer, and Smokescreen2814." "I read their stories and they inspired me to write this." "Plus, I've got the game for Playstation 4."

Roman Reigns: "That's cool."

Crunch: "I agree."

Me: "Yup." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you on the next chapter."


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Unite

Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the next chapter for you."

Crash: "I bet this chapter is where we will rebuild the gateway."

Dean Ambrose: "Plus, we meet some new faces."

Gandalf: "And there is worlds for us to travel to."

Me: "Yup." "Here is the next chapter." "Enjoy." "Also, this story takes place during WWE Summer Slam before the show starts." "Mostly, the day before."

Berk, How to Train Your Dragon Universe.

It was a nice day in Berk. The villagers were relaxing and Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were hanging out with Valka and Gobber.

"Man, I can't believe we helped some new friends," said Hiccup.

"I agree, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"I'm proud of you, son," said Valka.

"Thank you, mom," said Hiccup.

"I have something for you, Hiccup," said Gobber.

"What is it?" Asked Hiccup.

"This helmat was your dad's and he wanted me to give it to you," said Gobber.

"Thank you," said Hiccup.

"No problem," said Gobber.

As Gobber was going to give the helmat to Hiccup, a portel opened up and sucked Gobber in with the helmat.

"Help me," said Gobber as he is getting sucked in.

"We've got to go after him," said Astrid.

"I agree," said Hiccup. Do you agree, Toothless?

Toothless nodded his head in agreement.

"Mom, I'm putting you in charge until Astrid, Toothless, and I return," said Hiccup.

"Be careful," said Valka.

"We will," said Astrid.

So Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless went in to the portel and it closed.

Hyrule, Legend of Zelda Universe.

In Hyrule, Zelda and Link were batteling Ganondorf.

"You are going down," said Ganondorf.

"I don't think so," said Link.

"I'm with you, Link," said Zelda.

The two were about to be stopped by Ganondorf, when a portel opened up and out came Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"You need some help?" Asked Hiccup.

"Who are you?" Asked Zelda.

"We'll answer that later," said Astrid.

So Zelda, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Link ended the battel with Ganondorf. Winning the battel for the heroes.

"All of you will pay for this," said Ganondorf as he went back to his kingdom.

"Thanks for the help," said Link.

"It was no problem at all," said Hiccup. Do you think you can help us find a place so we can tell you guys what is going on?

"Sure," said Zelda. Follow us.

So Zelda and Link were taking the dragon riders and Toothless to Lon Lon Ranch to meet up with Malon.

"Zelda, Link, it's good to see you two, again," said Malon.

"Same here," said Zelda and Link.

"Who are the three beings you brought here with you?" Asked Malon.

"I don't know," said Zelda.

"They did help us stop Ganondorf," said Link.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup.

"I'm Astrid," said Astrid.

"And this is Toothless," said Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you," said Zelda, Link, and Malon.

"Same here," said Hiccup and Astrid.

"So, Why are you here?" Asked Zelda.

Hiccup and Astrid explained everything to Zelda, Link, and Malon.

"That's not good at all," said Link.

"I agree," said Zelda.

"Same here," said Malon as she is playing with her wipp.

As Malon is still playing with her wipp, a portel opened and sucked her in wile Mallon is holding the wipp.

"Link, help me," said Mallon as she is getting sucked in to the portel.

"We've got to go after her," said Link.

"I agree," said Zelda.

So Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless went in to the portel and it closed.

Arendelle, Frozen Universe.

It was a nice day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The villagers were relaxing, the sun is shining, and Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff were hanging out.

"Man, what a beautiful day," said Anna.

"I agree," said Elsa.

"Same here," said Kristoff. Do you think it is a good day, Sven?

Sven nodded his head in agreement.

"I hope nothing can go wrong," said Elsa.

"I agree, Elsa," said Anna.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"Where are we?" Asked Hiccup.

"I don't know," said Astrid.

"Link and I know this place very well," said Zelda.

"What is it?" Asked Astrid.

"It's Arendelle," said Zelda.

"How do you know that?" Asked Hiccup.

"Zelda has family that lives here," said Link.

"Zelda, Link, is that you guys?" Asked Anna.

"Hey, Anna and Elsa," said Zelda as she gives her cousins a big hug.

"What's up?" Asked Elsa.

"Nothing much," said Zelda.

"Who are the three people with you and Link?" Asked Kristoff.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup.

"I'm Astrid," said Astrid.

"And this is Toothless," said Hiccup.

"Cool to meet you three," said Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

"Same here," said Hiccup and Astrid.

"So, Why are all five of you here?" Asked Elsa.

Hiccup and Astrid explained everything that happened in their world. Followed by meeting Zelda and Link. Then, Zelda and Link explained everything with what happened in their world.

"That's not good," said Elsa.

"I agree," said Anna.

"Same here," said Kristoff. Let's tell Grand Pabbie about this.

The group were about to get on Kristoff's sleigh, when a portel opened and sucked Sven and the sleigh in.

"Not again," said Hiccup.

"Let's save Sven," said Kristoff.

"Agreed," said Anna and Elsa.

So the group of heroes went in to the portel and it closed.

Brookland, New Yourk, WWE Universe.

It was a nice day in Brookland, New Yourk, as WWE gets ready for Summer Slam. They just got prepared with their NXT Take Over show. But who is ready for this big event the next night? It's a group who is a part of a well known group of heroes, called the Sonic Heroes and we focus on Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes.

"I wonder who will fight for the WWE Universal title," said Kevin.

"Let's check with Stephany McMahon," said Roman.

"Good idea, Roman," said Samoa Joe.

"I'm glad to be part of the Sonic Heroes," said AJ.

"Me, too," said James.

Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes were about to go see what Stephany is up to for the Universal title, when a portel opened up and out came Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"Wo, Who are those guys?" Asked Dean.

"I have no idea," said Daniel as he joind the group after he left his office.

"Where are we now?" Asked Zelda.

"This world is new to me," said Hiccup.

"Same here," said Anna.

"Who are all of you?" Asked The Rock.

The group introduced themselves to Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes. Except for Toothless, who was introduced to Team WWE by Hiccup.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Randy.

"Same here," said Link.

"So, Why are all of you here?" Asked Becky.

The group, minus Toothless, explained their situations.

"That's not good at all," said AJ.

"I agree," said Steve Awston.

"Let's see what Stephany and Shane have to say about all of this," said Seth.

"Good idea," said Astrid.

So the group went to Stephany's office and explained everything. They even explained everything to Shane as well.

"This is bad," said Stephany.

"I agree, sis," said Shane.

"Can you help us?" Asked Kristoff.

"Sure," said Stephany.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"No problem," said Stephany as she is holding the WWE Universal Title.

As Stephany was about to put the title belt on her desk, a portel opened up and sucked her in along with the title.

"Someone help me," said Stephany as she got sucked in the portel.

"Shane, you might want to let your dad and Triple H know about the situation," said Dean. "Me and the rest of Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes will go after Stephany.

"Ok, good luck," said Shane as he went to find his dad and Triple H and tell them about the situation.

So the group of heroes, now adding Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes, went in the portel and it closed.

Quahog, Rhode Island, Family Guy Universe.

In Quahog, everyone was relaxing at their homes. We focus on Meg Griffin of the Sonic Heroes. She is hanging out with Brian Griffin.

"I'm glad you are able to not hert me at all," said Meg.

"I'm glad you forgave me," said Brian.

"That's good and I'm glad I forgave you, too," said Meg.

Just then, a portel opened and out came the group of heroes. Meg Griffin remembers her team mates of the Sonic Heroes. Team WWE.

"Hey, where are we now?" Asked Elsa.

"This is Quahog," said Carmela.

"How do you guys know that?" Asked Kristoff.

"We've been here before," said AJ.

"Cool," said Zelda.

"Hey, Kevin," said Meg.

"Hey, Meg, I herd you forgave Brian," said Kevin.

"You know her?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yup, it's a long story but short," said Dean. Meg is one of our team mates of the Sonic Heroes.

"So, who are the other people with you guys?" Asked Meg.

The group who are not Team WWE, minus Toothless, introduced themselves as Hiccup introduced Toothless to Meg.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Meg.

"Same here," said Link.

"So, Why are all of you here?" Asked Meg.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Meg.

"That's very bad," said Meg.

"We know," said Page.

"I can help you guys," said Brian.

"I hope you can," said Anna.

As Brian was about to start his prius, a portel opened up and sucked him and his car in the portel.

"I can't control my car at all," said Brian as he and his car got sucked in.

"Let's save Brian," said Meg.

"I agree," said Dolph.

So the group of heroes, now with Meg Griffin of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Ever After High, Ever After High Universe.

It's a nice day at Ever After High. The school for fareytail characters. We shift our attension to Team Ever After High of the Sonic Heroes. Which is all of the students of the school.

"Did you get your school work done yet, Apple?" Asked Ashlynn.

"You bet I did, Ashlynn," said Apple.

"Do you know what the other team members of the Sonic Heroes are up to?" Asked Raven.

"Not sure," said Maddie.

Team Ever After High of the Sonic Heroes were wondering about their other team mates, when a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Meg Griffin and Team WWE were recognized by Team Ever After High.

"Now where are we?" Asked Link.

"I know this place," said Meg.

"What is it?" Asked Hiccup.

"It's Ever After High," said Meg.

"How do you know that?" Asked Astrid.

"Two things," said John. One, we have team mates here.

"And two, Raven Queen is at this school as cousins of Gage the Hedgehog," said Sasha.

"You know Raven?" Asked Elsa.

"Yup," said Nicky.

"Hey, guys," said Raven.

"What's up, Raven?" Asked Kevin.

"Not a lot," said Raven.

"Good," said Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa, Zelda, Anna, Kristoff, and Link," said Raven.

"You know them, Raven?" Asked Apple.

"Yup, it's a long story but short," said Raven. Elsa, Anna, and Zelda are my cousins, Kristoff is Anna's boyfriend, and Link is Zelda's friend.

"Cool," said Apple.

"Who are the three beings that aren't my cousins, Zelda's friend, Kristoff, or my team mates?" Asked Raven.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless, my dragon," said Hiccup.

"And I'm Astrid," said Astrid.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Team Ever After High.

"Same here," said Hiccup and Astrid.

"It's also nice to meet you, Elsa, Link, Kristoff, Anna, and Zelda," said the rest of Team Ever After High.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, and Link.

"So, Why are you guys here?" Asked Raven.

The group, minus Toothless, explained their situations to Team Ever After High.

"This is bad," said Maddie.

"I agree," said Raven. We should imform Giles Grimm right now.

"Ok good," said Seth.

So the group made it to Giles Grimm's office and told the headmaster of the school of the situation.

"Well, I'll try to help you guys in any way," said Giles.

"Thank you," said Meg.

"No problem," said Giles. I'm going to take the story book of legends and take it to the Museum.

As Giles was about to head to the Ever After Museum with the story book of legends, a portel opened up and sucked him and the book in.

"Please save me," said Giles as he got sucked in the portel.

"You guys ready to go through the portel?" Asked Raven.

"You bet," said Link.

"Let's find out where it will take us," said Hiccup.

So the group of heroes, now including Team Ever After High of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Echo Creek, Star Vs the Forces of Evil Universe.

It was a nice day at Echo Creek. Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie, AKA, Team Star were relaxing. The four are part of the Sonic Heroes.

"What a day," said Marco.

"I agree," said Star.

"Same here," said Janna.

"Me, too," said Jackie. So, What are we going to do?

"I think we should have some nachos," said Marco.

"Agreed," said Star, Janna, and Jackie.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE were recognized by Team Star.

"What is this place?" Asked Zelda.

"It looks like Echo Creek," said Cerise.

"How do you know?" Asked Astrid.

"Like we said back at Ever After High, we have team mates here," said Big Cass.

"Cool," said Link.

"Hey there, you guys," said Star.

"What's up, Star?" Asked Raven.

"You know her?" Asked Elsa.

"Yup," said Roman.

"Not a lot," said Star.

"Cool," said Daniel.

"Who are the others with you and the rest of our team mates?" Asked Marco.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Astrid, and Hiccup introduced themselves to Team Star of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to them.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Jackie.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Astrid, and Hiccup.

"So, Why are you all here?" Asked Janna.

The group, Minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Star.

"That can't be good," said Star.

"I agree," said Marco. Maybe your dad can help us.

"Ok," said Star.

So the group made it back to Marco's house where they see Star's dad and they told him everything.

"Not good at all," said King Butterfly.

"Can you help us?" Asked Raven.

"Sure," said King Butterfly. But first, I bet all of you are hungry for some Nachos.

"Cool," said Marco.

"Thank you, dad," said Star.

"Anytime, princess," said King Butterfly.

King Butterfly was about to give some Nachos to Star and her friends, as well as the others, when a portel opened up and sucked him and the Nachos right in.

"Star, pleas help me," said King Butterfly as he got sucked through the portel with the Nachos.

"We're going after him?" Asked Janna.

"You bet we are," said Star.

"Let's go," said Marco and Jackie.

So the group of heroes, now having Team Star of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Muskoka, Ontario, Canada, Total Drama Universe.

It was a nice day in Muskoka. Everyone is relaxing and we focus on to a group. Known as Team Total Drama of the Sonic Heroes. They just got done with a new season of Total Drama with Don as the host and not Chris.

"I'm glad that Don hosted the show," said Trent.

"Same here," said Gwen.

"I agree," said Sammy.

"Do you know what is up with our team mates of the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Courtney.

"Not that I know of," said Jasmin.

"I'm happy to give the money to Brick," said Don as he gives Brick the 1000000 dolars.

"Thank you," said Brick.

"I knew you would win, Brick," said Jo.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Total Drama remembers Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE.

"What place are we at this time?" Asked Astrid.

"It's the Total Drama world," said Star.

"How do you know that?" Asked Anna.

"Three things," said Meg. One, we have team mates here.

"Two, Sammy is my cousin and is part of the Sonic Heroes," said Apple.

"And three, we watched the show back at our home," said AJ.

"Cool," said Zelda.

"Hey, Meg," said Jasmin.

"What's up, Jasmin?" Asked Meg.

"Not much," said Jasmin.

"That's good," said Meg.

"You know them?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yup," said Page.

"So, who is with the rest of you guys?" Asked Shawn.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, and Astrid introduced themselves to Team Total Drama of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to them.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Geoff.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Astrid, and Hiccup.

"So, How come you guys are here?" Asked Dawn.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Total Drama.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Beth.

"Neither do I," said Duncan.

"Let's tell Don about this," said Ella.

"Agreed," said DJ.

So the group saw Don and they told him everything.

"I'll try to help you," said Don.

"Thank you," said Marco.

"No problem, said Don as he is holding his breefcase.

As Don was going to put his empty case away, a portel opened and sucked him and the case right in.

"This is not what I call helping," said Don as he got sucked through the portel.

"Looks like we're going on an adventure," said Courtney.

"Yup," said Gwen.

"Then, let's go," said Sammy.

So the group of heroes, now adding Team Total Drama of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in to the portel and it closed.

Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob Square Pants Universe.

It is a lovely day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone is relaxing and we shift our focus to another group of members of the Sonic Heroes. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. AKA, Team SpongeBob.

"Man, what a day today," said SpongeBob.

"You said it, Spongebob," said Patrick.

"Do you guys know what's up with our other team mates of the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Squidward.

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Krabs.

"I've got a bad feeling about what's going on with the dimensions," said Sandy.

"What makes you say that, Sandy?" Asked SpongeBob.

"My scanner is detecting a strange portel about to open up here soon," said Sandy.

As Sandy said that, true to her word, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team SpongeBob recognized Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE as Star used her wand to make everyone breathe in Bikini Bottom.

"Now where are we?" Asked Anna.

"It looks like we're in Bikini Bottom," said Sammy.

"How do you know about this world?" Asked Elsa.

"We've got some team mates here," said Jackie.

"What's up, Gwen?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Not much," said Gwen.

"You know those guys?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yup," said Meg.

"Who's that with you?" Asked SpongeBob.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Astrid, and Hiccup introduced themselves to Team SpongeBob of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to Team SpongeBob as well.

"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Krabs.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Astrid, and Hiccup.

"So, Why are you here in Bikini Bottom?" Asked Sandy.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team SpongeBob.

"I knew that something is up with the dimensions," said Sandy.

"Let's stop by Mrs. Puff's boating school," said SpongeBob. Maybe she can help us.

"Good idea, SpongeBob," said Bree.

So the group all made it to Mrs. Puff's boating school and told Mrs. Puff everything.

"This does not look good," said Mrs. Puff.

"So, Can you help us?" Asked Sammy.

"Sure," said Mrs. Puff as she was starting her boat.

As Mrs. Puff was about to leave the school with her boat as Sandy sprayed her with a spray that will let her breathe air, a portel opened up and sucked her and the boat in side.

"I need your help," said Mrs. Puff as she got sucked in the portel with her boat.

"We've got to save Mrs. Puff," said SpongeBob.

"Then, let's go," said Sandy.

So the group of heroes, now with Team SpongeBob of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Skylands, Skylanders Universe.

It's a nice day in Skylands. We take a look at the next group of Sonic Heroes. This group is Team Skylanders.

"I wonder what are team mates are up to," said Spitfire.

"I have know idea," said King Pen.

"Me either," said Golden Queen.

Team Skylanders were wondering about their other team mates of the Sonic Heroes, when a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Skylanders were shocked to see Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE.

"Now what place are we at?" Asked Link.

"I think we're in Skylands," said SpongeBob.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hiccup.

"I'm sure of it," said SpongeBob. And besides, we've got team mates here.

"Ok, then," said Zelda.

"What's up, SpongeBob?" Asked Blast Zone.

"Not a lot," said SpongeBob.

"That's good," said Blast Zone.

"Who is with the rest of our team mates?" Asked Snap Shot.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Astrid, and Hiccup introduced themselves to Team Skylanders of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to them.

"Glad to meet you," said Food Fight.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Astrid, Zelda, Link, Kristoff, and Hiccup.

"So, What's going on?" Asked King Pen.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Skylanders.

"This is so not good," said Golden Queen.

"Let's tell Master Eon," said Blast Zone.

"Agreed," said Tree Rex.

So the group went to see Master Eon and they told him everything.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Eon.

"Are you going to help us?" Asked Patrick.

"Yes," said Eon as he is by the Core of Light.

As he was going to use the Core of Light to help the group, a portel opened up and sucked him and the Core of Light right in.

"Skylanders, pleas help me," said Eon as he got sucked in the portel.

"We can't let any bad guy get their hands on the Core of Light," said Golden Queen.

"Come on," said King Pen.

So the group of heroes, now with Team Skylanders of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Avalar, Spyro the Dragon Universe.

It is a beautiful day in Avalar. And who do we see in this nice world? It's team Spyro of the Sonic Heroes.

"I can't believe it is a beautiful day," said Spyro.

"I agree, Spyro," said Blink.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Asked Sparx.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Spyro are happy to see Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE.

"You just had to say it, Sparx," said Cynder.

"Where are we now?" Asked Kristoff.

"It looks like Avalar," said King Pen.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Astrid.

"Yup," said King Pen. We've got team mates here.

"How's it going, Blast Zone?" Asked Spyro.

"It's good," said Blast Zone.

"Who's that with the rest of our team mates?" Asked Agent 9.

Zelda, Link, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid introduced themselves to Team Spyro of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to them, too.

"Glad to meet you," said Blink.

"Same here," said Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, Link, Zelda, Hiccup, and Astrid.

"Why the unexpected visit?" Asked Spyro.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Spyro.

"Oh my," said Cynder.

"Let's tell the professer about this," said Sparx.

"Agreed," said Spyro.

So the group found the professor and told him everything.

"I figured that this would happen," said the Professor.

"Will you help us?" Asked King Pen.

"Sure," said the Professor as he is by the forteen Talismans.

As the group are set to go with the Professor and the Talismans, a portel opened up and sucked the Professor and the Talismans in.

"You've got to help me," said the Professor as he got sucked in the portel.

"Let's save the Professor," said Blink.

"Agreed," said Spyro.

So the group of heroes, now including Team Spyro of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Wumpa Islands, Crash Bandicoot Universe.

It was a relaxing day at the Wumpa Islands. We now take you to another group of Sonic Heroes. This group is Team Crash.

"I have a bad feeling about Cortex," said Aku Aku.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Crunch.

"I sence a disterbence in the air," said Aku Aku.

"I think it could be a dimension issue," said Coco.

"I think so, too," said Crash.

And Coco was right, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Crash were surprised to see Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE.

"Now what place is this?" Asked Astrid.

"It is possibly the Wumpa Islands," said Spyro.

"How do you know?" Asked Link.

"We've got team mates here," said Golden Queen.

"Plus, Crash is the hero of the Wumpa Islands," said Trent.

"Hey, Spyro," said Crash.

"What's up, Crash?" Asked Spyro.

"Not much," said Crash.

"Who's that with the rest of our team mates?" Asked Pasadena.

Elsa, Anna, Zelda, Kristoff, Link, Astrid, and Hiccup introduced themselves to Team Crash of the Sonic Heroes. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to Team Crash.

"Glad to meet you," said Tawna.

"Same here," said Zelda, Elsa, Anna, Astrid, Kristoff, Link, and Hiccup.

"So, What's with the unexpected appearence?" Asked Aku Aku.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Crash.

"I don't think that Cortex is behind it at all," said Crash.

"You're right, Crash," said Aku Aku. Maybe Carbon can help us.

"Good thinking," said Coco.

So the group went to talk to carbon and they told him the situation.

"This is not good," said Carbon.

"Yup," said Kevin.

"Will you help us?" Asked Spyro.

"Sure," said Carbon as he is holding a reye gun.

As the group were about ready to leave with Carbon, a portel opened up and sucked him and the reye gun in to it.

"Help me, Crash," said Carbon as he got sucked in the portel.

"We've got to save him," said Coco.

"Agreed," said Von Clutch.

"Then, let's go," said Spyro.

So the group of heroes, now with Team Crash of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog Universe.

It's a cool day on Mobius. We are now shown the last group of the Sonic Heroes. This group is Team Sonic.

"I can't believe that you found a new world, Gage," said Sonic.

"I know," said Gage.

"Do you know what's up with our team mates?" Asked Blaze.

"Know, but the miles electric has been detecting strange portels appearing out of nowhere," said Tails.

"I never expected that at all," said Knuckles.

"Plus, I've got a feeling that there will be a portel coming right now," said Tails.

Just then, as Tails said, a portel opened up and out came a group of heroes. Team Sonic were glad to see Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffan, Team WWE, Zelda, and Link. As well as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Elise, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Emilie, and Gage are shocked to see Elsa and Anna.

"Now what world is this?" Asked Elsa.

"It's Mobius," said Zelda.

"How do you know that?" Asked Anna.

"Link and I have been here before," said Zelda.

"The same went with the rest of us," said Crash.

"Cool," said Elsa.

"Plus, Gage is here," said Raven.

"Zelda, Link, Elsa, Anna, is that you guys?" Asked Sonic.

"Yup," said Link.

"And, you are with our other team mates," said Tails.

"You got that right," said Zelda.

"I'm happy to see you again, Gage," said Sammy.

"Same here," said Gage.

"Who is that with all of our team mates?" Asked Shadow.

Kristoff, Astrid, and Hiccup introduced themselves to Team sonic of the Sonic Heroes. With Toothless being introduced to the group by Hiccup. And Elsa and Anna giving Gage a hug wile introducing themselves to the rest of Team Sonic who were not in Arendelle.

"Glad to meet all of you," said the rest of Team Sonic who don't know Elsa and Anna, as well as all of Team Sonic who don't know Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Kristoff.

"Same here," said Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid.

"I missed you, Elsa and Anna," said Gage.

"We missed you, too," said Elsa and Anna.

"Are Elsa and Anna your cousins?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes, they are my cousins," said Gage. Plus, Zelda is my cousin, too.

"I missed you, Gage," said Zelda.

"Same here," said Gage.

"So, Why are all of you guys not at your worlds?" Asked Silver.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Team Sonic.

"I knew it," said Tails.

"Really?" Asked Sandy.

"Yup, my scanner has been picking up random portels from out of nowhere," said Tails.

"Let's tell Sally about this," said Rouge.

"Agreed," said Sonic.

So the group found Sally and they told her the situations.

"I know Eggman is not responcible for this," said Sally.

"We know that," said Gage.

"Can you help all of us?" Asked Crash.

"Sure," said Sally. I've got some Chilly Dogs for all of you to eat.

"Cool," said Hiccup.

As Sally was about to give Team Sonic and the others some Chilly Dogs, a portel opened up and sucked her and the Chilly Dogs in.

"Help me, guys," said Sally as she is sucked in the portel.

"I say, let's save Sally," said Elise.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

"Let's do this," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes, now with Team Sonic of the Sonic Heroes, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Brothers Universe.

It looked like a perfect day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Almost if nothing bad would happen. But then, a portel opened and out came the group of heroes.

"Now where are we?" Asked Crash.

"This world is new to me," said Spyro.

"Same here," said King Pen.

"I agree," said SpongeBob, Sammy, Star, Raven, Meg, Dean, and Elsa.

"It's the Mushroom Kingdom," said Sonic.

"How do you know that it is the Mushroom Kingdom?" Asked Anna.

"Three things," said Zelda. One, the buildings and houses are shaped like mushrooms as well as having different todes and other creachers.

"Two, we know some heroes that live here," said Hiccup.

"And three, their princess is kidnapped everyday," said Sonic.

"Wow," said Crash.

Just then, some familar faces appeared in front of the group. It is Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow.

"Sonic, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, What's up?" Asked Mario.

"Hey, Mario, not much," said Sonic as he shook his hand. As what most friendly rivals do.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Asked Luigi.

"Not sure," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Sonic. We were back at home and Sally and the Chilly Dogs got sucked in the portel we came out of.

"What, Sally is kidnapped?" Asked Mario.

"Yup," said Tails. We were just going to eat some Chilly Dogs, she got sucked in, and it led us to here.

Starlow had a small thought before turning to the Mario Bros.

"Hey, guys, Do you think that Bowser might be the cause of Sally's capture?" Asked Starlow.

"Not sure at all," said Mario.

"Why don't we ask Bowser after we knock down his army?" Asked Knuckles.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Luigi. We believe that he has got a hold of the princess.

"Again?" Asked Team Sonic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zelda, and Link in a deadpan tone.

"Yes," said Mario and Luigi in a deadpan tone.

So the two groups headed to Bowser's castle. With Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, Team WWE, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff having the introductions to team Sonic's, Zelda's, Link's, Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Toothless' friends of the Mushroom Kingdom and who is who wile explaining the situations.

Later at Bowser's castle.

At Bowser's castle, Bowser is going to speek to his minions. With his son, Bowser JR.

"BWA HA HA! Listen up, minions," said Bowser. Today is the day I make Princess Peach all mine as we prepair an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"If that isn't enough, he will also stomp her little mustash buddies in to the ground," said Bowser Jr as Bowser patts him on the back. As what most dads do for their son.

Soon, the army cheered for their king in aproovel.

"You're the Koopa!"

"You rock!"

"Bowser forever!"

"You're the best king ever!"

"We're under attack!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! We're under attack! You jokers are the best," said Bowser in a happy tone. Until he spotted something off in his castle.

"Hey, Who are those hairy guys in the back?" Asked Bowser. We shave around here, minions.

Bowser jumped from his stand and landed on his feet near the back. Ready to give the minions who didn't shave a good scolding. Only to get a shocking surprise to know that it wasn't his minions. But it was.

"Gah! Mario, green stach, Dino Brain, Zelda, Link, Dragon Riders, and Sonic," said Bowser in an angry tone to the Mario Bros and surprised tone to Sonic, Zelda, Link, and the Dragon Riders, as well as some new faces. How did you get in here?

"Well, though your minions maybe nasty, at least they're nice of leaving the front gate opened," said Dean as he smirked.

"What? My gate was opened?" Asked Bowser.

He turned to his minions.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots, if you're the last one in, lock the gate," said Bowser to his minions.

"Put a sock in it, Bowser," said Gage. You release Princess Peach, now. And we would like our friend, Sally back as well.

"What do you mean release Princess Peach?" Asked Bowser. We were just about to launch our attack.

"Mario, help me," said Peach as the others turned and saw her in a cage.

"Princess," said the Mario Bros.

"Don't worry, Peach, we'll get you out of there," said Zelda.

As Mario and Luigi were about to use their star, a portel opened up and sucked Bowser, Bowser Jr, Bowser's minions, Peach, and the star in the portel as Peach caught the star.

"Mario," said Peach as she is sucked in the portel.

"Let's save Princess Peach," said Hiccup.

"I agree," said Mario. Let's a-go.

So the group of heroes, now having the Mario Bros, jumped in the portel and it closed as Yoshi and Starlow went back to Peach's castle and told Toadsworth.

Isla Nublar, Jurassic World Universe.

At Isla Nublar, in Jurassic World, we now focus on a raptor trainer. This man is Owen Grady.

"I can't believe I met a young lady named Sammy," said Owen Grady.

"I know that," said Clare.

"I hope I can see her soon," said Owen Grady.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Zelda, Link, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"Now what world are we at?" Asked Sonic.

"This is Isla Nublar," said Sammy.

"You've been here?" Asked Cream.

"Yup," said Sammy.

"What's up, Sammy?" Asked Owen Grady.

"Not much," said Sammy.

"Who is all here with you?" Asked Owen Grady.

The rest of the group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Owen Grady. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to Owen Grady.

"Glad to meet you guys," said Owen Grady.

"Same here," said Golden Queen.

"So, Why are all of you guys here at Jurassic World?" Asked Owen Grady.

The group, Minus Toothless, explained everything to Owen Grady.

"Oh no," said Owen Grady.

"Yup," said Seth.

"Clare, Can you help us?" Asked Owen Grady.

"Don't worry about it," said Clare as she is holding her clip board. I'll help you.

The group were about to cheer, when a portel opened up and sucked Clare and the clip bord in.

"Get me out of this thing," said Clare as she is sucked in the portel.

"I'm ready for an adventure," said Owen Grady.

"All right," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes, now adding Owen Grady, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Oklahoma, Twister Universe.

It is a nice day in Oklahoma. Now let's see what Bill Harding and his team of storm chasers are up to.

"I wonder what are we going to do now?" Asked Dusty.

"I have know idea," said Bill.

"Me either," said Jo Harding.

The storm chasers were wondering what to do on this day, when a portel opened up and out came Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Zelda, Link, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"What world is it this time?" Asked Owen Grady.

"It looks like we are in the world of Twister," said Gage.

"You were here before?" Asked Link.

"Yup," said Gage.

"What's up, Gage?" Asked Rabbit.

"Not much," said Gage.

"Who is here with you?" Asked Dusty.

The rest of the group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Bill and his team of storm chasers. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to them.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Hanes.

"Same here," said Spyro.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Asked Bill.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Bill and his team of storm chasers.

"This is bad," said Laurence.

"I agree, said Sanders.

"Same here," said Preacher, Joey, and Beltzer.

"I think my Aunt Meg can help," said Jo Harding.

"Good idea," said Astrid.

"I agree," said Roman.

So the group met up with Jo's Aunt Meg and told her everything.

"Oh dear," said Meg Green.

"Will you help all of us find our friends?" Asked Mario.

"Sure I will," said Meg Green as she is using her cellphone.

As Meg Green is about to put it on her table, a portel opened up and sucked her and the cellphone in to it.

"Jo, pleas help me," said Meg Green as she is sucked in the portel.

"We've got to save my Aunt Meg," said Jo Harding.

"And we will," said Bill.

"Let's get in the portel," said Raven.

"We know Bowser doesn't have our friends," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes, now with Bill and his team of storm chasers, jumped in the portel and it closed. With a ship to ride in.

Gotham City, DC Universe.

Crime was happening in Gotham City. As the dynamic duo, Batman and Robin, in their respective vehicles, were giving chase to Bane, having been reported on stolen valuables, including some Kryptonite that were about to be put in storage.

The chase continued onward as Bane, on his drill, was making a quick get away from the heroes, of course, it was a bit tricky as most of the stolen goods began falling off, including the Kryptonite.

"Hey, no littering," said Robin as he dodges the stuff and grabbing the Kryptonight. What does Bane want with all of this Kryptonite, Batman?

"What everyone wants with Kryptonite," said Batman. To take down Superman. But not today.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came the storm chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless as they are in a ship and it hit Bane's drill.

Bane got out of his drill and was making a run for it. He was going accross the bridge.

"Cut him off at the bridge, we'll have him cornered," said Batman.

Ok, Batman," said Robin.

As Robin was about to head to the other side of the bridge, his bike started to flote. Batman saw this and he stopped the Batmobile.

"Aww, and we were having such a nice chace," said Bane as he got away.

"Robin," said Batman.

Robin was heading for a wall and it showed a portel and he, the Kryptonite, and his bike, got sucked in.

The Storm chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless followed Batman in the portel and went in just in time before it closed.

The Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Under the Mines of Moria, Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings Universe.

A big battel was going on between a wizard and a creatcher. This monster is called a Balrog. And the person batteling it isGandalf.

"You, shall, not, pass," said Gandalf as he slamed his staff and holding his sword. Showing a bright light.

"Gandalf," said Frodo.

"Fly, you fools," said Gandalf as the monster was falling in the hole of the bridge with him.

"No," said Frodo.

Gandalf was still batteling the Balrog, when a portel opened up and out came Batman, and the other group of heroes as they got out of their vehicles and joined in the fight.

"Hey, Sonic, Does this remind you of the ifrit?" Asked Tails.

"Yes," said Sonic. But the ifrit doesn't walk on two legs.

Batman lands on the Balrog and turnes to Gandalf and Owen Grady.

"Where's Robin?" Asked Batman.

"What?" Asked Gandalf. Behind you.

"I said, Where's Robin?" Asked Batman as he is fighting the Balrog.

"My dear fellow, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Gandalf. Have you tryed looking in a tree?

"Not a robin," said Batman. Robin.

"Is that your friend?" Asked Elsa as she is using her ice powers to cool the Balrog down.

"Yes, he is my friend," said Batman.

"I knew it," said Knuckles.

"Thank you for helping me stop Bane," said Batman.

"No problem," said Crash.

"Anyway, said Batman. He got sucked in to a weird hole in Gotham. I jumped in and it led me to you.

"Who are you, anyway?" Asked Golden Queen.

"I'm Batman," said Batman. If you got grapple guns, use them now.

So the group all used their grapple guns wile Batman helped Gandalf back up on to the bridge.

"My thanks, dear friends," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf," said Frodo.

"Frodo," said Gandalf.

As Frodo came closer to Gandalf and the other heroes, a portel opened up and sucked him and the one ring in as Frodo screemed.

"The ring," said Gandalf. Frodo has the one ring. It can not fall in to the enimey's hands. Quickly, fly.

The others jumped in the portel with Gandalf. Batman being last.

"I'm not an actual bat, Gandalf," said Batman as the portel closed.

The other fellowship were quiet until one member broke the silence.

"I suppose we'll just wait for them, then," said Sam.

Cloud Coocoo Land, Lego Movie Universe.

A dance off was happening between Wyldstyle and Unikitty. With Metal Beard being the judge.

"Argh, it be Wyldstyle who jig the best," said Metal Beard.

"This dance off was fixed," said Unikitty. Until she calmed down. Uh, I meen, well done, Wyldstyle.

"Yes, I meen you know, whatever," said Wyldstyle.

Just then, a portel opened up and sucked Metal Beard and his treasure chest.

"Argh, it be a kracon, I knew it," said Metal Beard as he got sucked in the portel and it closed.

"What the, Where did Metal Beard go?" Asked Emmet.

Just then, another portel opened up and out came Gandalf, Batman, the Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless and it closed.

"Batman, Gandalf?" Asked Wyld Style. Batman.

"Ow, you landed on my back man, said the second Batman.

"I'm Batman," said the first Batman.

"No, I didn't say, hey I'm batman," said the second Batman.

The two would go on saying that for a bit. Even fighting each other.

"Oh, twins," said Gandalf. I wonder if one of them is evil.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Unikitty. And, Why are there two Batmans.

"There aren't, there's only one Batman, said the first Batman. I don't kno who this stiff is.

"Hey, said the second Batman.

"Well, this is all wonderfull," said Gandalf. But I don't suppose you saw a young halfling pass this way.

"Uh, What's a halfling?" Asked Emmet.

"The only thing we saw, was our friend, Metal Beard getting sucked through a strange vortex," said Wyldstyle.

"I think it was a dimensional rift," said Batman. Where is it?

"It disappeared after it took him," said Emmet.

"So, you didn't cause all that?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"Might i suggest that we set out on a quest, to find this, uh, rift, you say, said Gandalf.

"A quest," said Unikitty. Let me go pack some rainboe colorred lego bricks.

"And i'll get my rench," said Emmet as the two left.

"We shall be the fellowship of the, said Gandalf, only to get cutt off as a portel opened below the group.

The portel sucked all of them in with a screem and it closed.

"Fellowship of the Argh?" Asked the second Batman. That's a terrible name.

"Aww, they left without the whole gang," said Emmet.

"Gang, shmang," said Unikitty. They left with out me.

"That guy wasn't anything special," said the second Batman as he did some moves and he fell. Dang it.

In the rift.

"We are at this strange beast's mercy, and I do not trust where it is leading us," said Gandalf. We must get out.

"Agreed," said batman as he turned to Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle, I need your scanner.

Wyldstyle gives Batman the scanner.

"If I can locate whatever is generating this rift," said Batman, only for Tails to understand.

"Then we can disrupt it," said Tails as he used his miles electric to help Batman. Batman, you're a genius.

The two did some work on the devices until they got something.

"Does that meen it worked?" Asked Emilie.

Vorton.

There is a gateway and it is quiet. Until humming began happening and a portel opened up and out came a large group of heroes. Then, the gateway exploded.

"Well, I don't quite know what you did," said Wyldstyle. But we're still alive.

"Are you sure?" Asked Raven.

"This technology looks addvanced," said Batman. My guess, that gateway created the rift that brought us here.

"Which gateway?" Asked Dean.

"The one that exploded," said Sonic.

"Then perhaps," said Tails.

"We should rebuild it," said Sammy.

So everyone rebuilt the gateway and introduced themselves as well.

"Re-routing from back up power, all systems are go, limited system functionality restored," said a robotic voice in the gateway.

"Wait, limited system functionality?" Asked Wyldstyle. Am I going to lose an arm going through that thing?

"You know, it does look unstable," said Batman. I saw some glowing parts get sucked in to it. They could be important.

"Well, it seems to be alive, at least," said Gandalf.

"My scanner is detecting something in there," said Sandy. If we can go in.

"Could it lead us to the missing parts?" Asked Gandalf.

"Could be," said Batman.

"Or our friends," said Zelda.

"It could be, too," said Batman.

Then the group herd a screem that Wyldstyle recognized.

"That's Metal Beard," said Wyldstyle. He's in trouble. Or he's happy, he uses argh for a lot of things. Either way, we have to help him.

Then the group herd another screem. Mario and Luigi know that screem.

"Mario, help me," said Peach's voice.

"Princess," said the Mario Bros.

"I say, let's go in and find our friends and the parts," said Sonic.

"Agreed," said King Pen.

So the group all jumped in the portel. As their adventure really began.

Me: "That's the second chapter." "It took a wile to write."

Sonic: "Looks like the adventure begins."

Elise: "What world are we going to next?"

Me: "Let's find out in the next chapter." "Don't forget to review."


	3. Chapter 3: Wizard of Oz

Me: "What's happening, guys?" I've got the third chapter ready for you."

Batman: "Will we be getting more heroes to help us?"

Bill: "I want to know, too."

Me: "Let's find out right now in this chapter." "Enjoy."

The group of heroes that are in the rift are now approeching a new world.

"What world are we going to head fore?" Asked Apple.

"I don't know," said SpongeBob.

Land of Oz, Wizard of Oz Universe.

It's a nice day in the land of Oz. Almost as if nothing could go wrong. When a portel opened and out came Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, the storm chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Link, Zelda, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

The group looked around and they saw a field, a forest, and a city passed the forest. But what shocked the group is the yellow path ahead of them.

"We are not in Gotham anymore," said Batman.

"I would've had a more plesent jurney on the back of that Balrog," said Gandalf.

"It's so colorful," said Batman.

"Too colorful," said Shadow.

"Yes, it seems rather plesent," said Gandalf.

"This place is beautiful," said Cream.

"Let's not sight see anymore," said Aku Aku.

"I can't see Metal Beard," said Wyldstyle.

"Something's close," said Sonic. Keep track of it with your scanners, Wyldstyle, Sandy, and Tails.

"You've got it, Sonic," said Tails.

"Looks like you fellows are lost," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Baley.

"Look right here," said the same voice.

The group turned and they saw a munchkon.

"I didn't see that coming," said Bill.

"Neither did I," said Sam.

"All you guys have to do is follow the yellow brick road and it will lead you to the Wizard of Oz," said the munchkin.

"Thank you sir," said Crash.

"No problem," said the munchkin. I hope you will see Dorathy from Kansas on your way.

So the group went to the yellow brick road and they followed it until they saw a field of flowers.

"Let's not go through that," said Gage.

"Good idea," said Gandalf. I can't wait to meet this wizard.

"I hear something," said Owen Grady.

"What is it?" Asked Cynder.

"I hear it, too," said Dean.

"Is that singing?" Asked Wyldstyle.

The group looked and they saw a tin man, a lion, a little dog, a little girl, and a scarecrow.

"That's not just singing," said Gandalf. It's a singing scarecrow. With other beings.

"The Scarecrow," said Batman. I knew it. This is all a halusination.

"Who's the Scarecrow?" Asked Dean.

"Only a dangeress villan back in Gotham," said Batman.

"Are you sure that's your guy?" Asked Sonic.

Batman used his binoculars and looked closely at the scarecrow.

"That's not my enimey," said Batman. But one of us should go talk to the four people.

"I'll do it," said Cream.

"Good luck, Cream," said Wyldstyle.

So Cream approeched Dorathy and the other three as they got done singing The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"Hey there," said Cream.

"Awsome, another one to join us on our journey," said the little girl, known as Dorathy. And what are you missing?

"A friend of mine by the name of Sally," said Cream.

"And who are you?" Asked Dorathy.

"My name is Cream," said Cream.

"Well, Cream, maybe the Wizard of Oz can help you," said Dorathy.

"Thank you," said Cream. But, I'm not alone.

Soon, the rest of the group appeared next to Cream.

"Are all of you missing your friends from your homes?" Asked Dorathy.

"Yes," said Batman.

Then the group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Dorathy and her three friends. And the rest of the group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Dorathy, Tin Man, Lion, and Scarecrow. With Toothless being introduced to Dorathy and her three friends by Hiccup.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," said Dorathy.

"Same here," said the rest of the group.

"We can travel with you to the Wizard of Oz," said Batman. If you can help us find a part.

"Sure," said Dorathy.

So the group, now adding Dorathy and her three friends, were traveling to the Emerald City, until they saw a glowing oval.

"Look, Is that one of the parts of the gateway?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"Yes," said Batman. Let's grab it quickly.

"I'm on it," said Gage.

So Gage used his grapple gun to grab the gateway part quickly as the group made it to the Emerald City.

"I think we should knock," said Gage.

"Agreed," said Dolph.

So Dolph knocked on the door and a small man answered it.

"Well, It looks like all of you are here to see the grate and powerful Oz," said the small man.

"Yes," said Dorathy. I have on the ruby slippers.

"In that case, come on in," said the man. I'll let the grate and powerful Oz know you are here to see him.

So the small man left our heroes to look around and he came back.

"You must bring the grate and powerful Oz the broom stick of the wicked witch of the west," said the man.

"Let's do this," said Sonic.

So the group went out to find the witch's castle and they found it guarded by monkeys and other guards and the heroes took them out.

"Well, well, well," said the wicked Witch. You fools think you can stop me?

"We can stop you," said Crash.

"Good luck," said the Witch.

So the battel began and it ended when Dorathy splashed water on the witch wile her broom stick was on fire as it hit Scarecrow.

"You little brat," said the witch as she started to melt. I'm melting, melting, oh what a world, what a world. Make sure to cansle my news paper delivery.

Then the witch melted completely.

"Do you think she took a bath?" Asked Gandalf.

"Not sure," said Sonic.

"Hail to Dorathy, the Wicked Witch is ded, said the guards.

"Can we have the broom stick?" Asked Dorathy.

"Sure you can," said the guard as he gives the heroes the broom stick.

So the group made it back to the Wizard of Oz and showed him the broom stick.

"As for all of you," said the Wizard. You, Scarecrow have a brain, Tin man, you have a heart, Lion, you got your courage, and as for the rest of you who helped Dorathy, I have know idea what to do with finding all of your friends.

"That's understandable," said Dean.

"At least I get to go home," said Dorathy.

"I'll need the broom stick now," said the Wizard.

Silver handed the Wizar the broom stick and as he grabbed it, a portel opened up and sucked him and the broom stick in.

"Not again," said Gage.

"Where does this lead to?" Asked Emilie.

"I don't know," said the Wizard as he got sucked in.

"I say, let's go in the portel now," said Crash.

"Agreed," said Gandalf.

"As for you," said Batman as he turned to Dorathy and her three friends and dog. You're coming with us.

So the group, now with Dorathy and her friends, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

As Lord Vortech was done building his palace, a portel opened up and the Wizard of Oz appeared.

"Good guy?" Asked Lord Vortech.

"Yes," said the Wizard.

"To the left, please, and you won't be needing the broom stick anymore," said Lord Vortech as he took the broom stick and placed it with the other items as the Wizard and the other heroes who are locked up explained everything they don't have.

Then, a portel opened up and out came some bad guys. One was Kaos and the other two were Cortex and Joker. Also, Cortex's minions are there with him as well as Uka Uka.

"Bad guys?" Asked Lord Vortech. Perfect. To the right, please.

"You've got it," said the bad guys.

Then all the bad guys began to laugh evilly.

Vorton.

The group of heroes all came back through the portel. Now with Dorathy and her friends and the first part of the gateway.

"That was close," said Gandalf. I almost lost my staff back there.

""Same here," said Sonic.

Agreed," said Wyldstyle. Except with my lunch.

"Hey, nice job," said the gateway. You brought back the shift keystone.

"What the heck is a keystone?" Asked Roman.

"It's probobley this thing," said Batman as the keystone floted out of Gage's hand and made it to it's spot on the gateway.

"Let's find out what world we will go to next," said Gage.

"Agreed," said Dusty.

So the group all jumped in the portel to find out what world they will be going to next.

Me: "That's the third chapter."

"Hiccup: "Nice plot twist."

Crash: "I didn't expect for a different foundation element for the Wizard of Oz."

Me: "I know." Don't forget to review."


	4. Chapter 4: RWBY

Me: "Hey, guys." "Here is the fourth chapter."

Spyro: "I can't wait to find out what world we will go to."

Cynder: " I can't wait to find out some new heroes to join us."

Me: "That's right." "Here's the fourth chapter." "Enjoy."

The group of heroes are now in the rift about ready to find out what world they will approech.

"What world are we going to now?" Asked Dorathy.

"I haven't got a clue," said Coco.

"Me either," said Elise.

Beacon Academy, Remnant, RWBY Universe.

It's a nice day at Beacon Academy, as nothing would go wrong. When a portel opened and out came Dorathy and her friends, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, the Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

"Where are we?" Asked Tin Man.

"What's happening around here?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"Looks like this world is new to all of us," said Patrick.

"Let's look around for the next keystone," said Crash.

"Good call, Crash," said Gandalf.

So the group looked around the Academy and couldn't find it.

"No luck," said Seth.

"Maybe we can help," said four voices.

"Who said that?" Asked Raven.

"Look behind you," said the same four voices.

The group turned around and saw four girls. The girls are Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. AKA, Team RWBY.

"We heard you guys are looking for a keystone," said Ruby.

"Yes," said Sonic. Can you help us?

"Sure," said Weiss.

So Team RWBY found the second keystone on the roof of the Academy as the group of heroes introduced themselves to them wile Hiccup introduced Toothless to them as well and the same with Team RWBY.

"How are we going to get it?" Asked Emilie.

Just then, a portel opened up and some instructions appeared and it closed as Batman picked up the instructions.

"It looks like the markings are the same as the Shift Keystone," said Batman. Someone is trying to help us.

"What does it say to use the Keystone?" Asked Gage.

"You must say the name of the keystone," said Batman.

"I'll do it," said Gage. Shift Keystone.

So a portel appeared as Gage went in to it and appeared on the roof of the Academy.

"I see the next keystone," said Gage.

"Then, get it," said Spyro.

Gage was about to grab the keystone, when robots appeared.

"What are those robots doing here?" Asked Batman.

"I don't know," said Dean. But, let's take them down.

"Agreed," said Batman.

"As for you four, get to safety," said Gage as he turned to Team RWBY.

So the group began to battel the robots, but there were to many. When out of nowhere, Team RWBY used their weppons to destroy the robots.

"Thanks for the help," said Star.

"Maybe you can help us save this place," said SpongeBob.

"Ok," said Ruby. We always help the people of the Academy.

So the group of heroes, now with Team RWBY, were set to go in the Academy and fight enimeys. Until they saw someone that Wyldstyle knows very well.

"Lord Business," said Wyldstyle.

"Wyldstyle," said Lord Business. I've got no time to stop you by myself. All I need is to grab something and be on my way. And I'm not alone.

"Who is with you?" Asked Wyldstyle.

Then, an evil laugh was heard and Team Skylanders recognized that laugh.

"Not you again, Kaos," said Golden Queen.

"That's right, Sky losers," said Kaos. I'm with Lord Business and we will stop you.

So the group of heroes were batteling both Lord Business and Kaos until a jar of dust appeared in the hands of both Lord Business and Kaos as Professor Ozpin appeared and was going to stop Lord Business and Kaos, when a portel opened up and Kaos, Lord Business, the jar of dust, and Ozpin got sucked in the portel.

"Well, what do you guys know, right in my hand," said Lord Business.

"See you later, Sky Losers," said Kaos as both villains went in the portel with the jar of dust and Ozpin and it closed.

"That's not good," said Ruby.

"I agree," said Yang and Blake.

"Let's find the keystone," said Batman.

So the group are now looking for the second keystone after the robots took it and another villain took it, when a voice spoke up about some entertanement and it stopped as the voice, known as Joker saw Batman.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Batsey," said Joker.

"Joker," said Batman.

"Ding ding ding, one point for the dork night," said Joker.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Batman.

"I'm using this power unit to bring back an old friend," said Joker. And, I'm not alone.

The group heard an insane voice that Team Crash recognized.

"Well, well, well, said N. Gin. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot.

"Glad to see you, N. Gin," said Crash sarcasticly.

"No need for that tone," said N. Gin. Let's just battel.

So the group of heroes were batteling N. Gin and Joker and both villains lost.

"You may have won," said N. Gin, only for Joker to finish.

"But this is the begining," said Joker as a portel opened up and the two villains got in as Gage got the keystone.

"Let's go in the portel," said Cosmo.

"Agreed," said King Pen.

"You," said Gage as he turned to Team RWBY. You're coming with us.

So the group of heroes, now with Team RWBY, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

N. Gin and Joker were talking to Lord Vortech.

"And then, they stole the shiny thing N. Gin and I found," said Joker.

"Your problems and failures don't concern me," said Lord Vortech. We have the Foundation Element. That's all that matters.

"Trust me," said Joker. If you underestimate the craped crusater, you'll end up being battered.

"Don't underestimate the bandicoot," said N. Gin.

"We'll take care of them if they get in our way," said Lord Vortech.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group all came out of the portel. Now with Team RWBY and the second keystone.

"Ah, there it is, the Chroma keystone," said the gateway. Now we're talking.

"Let's see what this thing can do," said Dolph as the keystone went in to it's spot on the gateway.

"Let's head for the next world," said Sandy.

"Agreed," said Stealth Elff.

So the group all jumped in to the portel to the next world to search for the third keystone.

Me: "That's the fourth chapter."

Luigi: "Looks like we've got new heroes to join us now."

Seth Rollins: "And another keystone has been found."

Me: "Yup." Don't forget to review and I'll see you on the next chapter."


	5. Chapter 5: Spider-Man

Me: "What's up, guys?" "I've got the fifth chapter for you."

Star: "What is the next world will we head for?"

Astrid: "Who will we have on our team next?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy reading."

The group of heroes are now in the rift and are ready to find out what world they will head for.

"Where are we going to?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know," said Weiss.

"I hope it's somewhere fun," said Scarecrow.

"Dout it," said Lion.

New York City, New York, Marvle Universe.

It's a beautiful day in New York City. And the hero who protects this wonderful city is none other than Spider-Man.

"What a day," said Spider-man. I wonder what will happen next.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came Team RWBY, Dorathy and her friends, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, the Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Now where are we?" Asked Yang.

"And why is there bilboards of a man who is like a spider?" Asked Crunch.

"Let's not worry about that right now," said Aku Aku. Let's find the next keystone.

"I can help," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Batman.

"Behind you," said the same voice.

The group turned around and they saw Spider-Man.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm Spider-Man," said Spider-man. Who are all of you?

The group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Spider-Man. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to him.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Spider-Man.

"Same here," said Gandalf.

"So, Will you help us find the keystone?" Asked Dolph.

"Sure," said Spider-Man.

So the group of heroes, now with Spider-man, were looking for the third Keystone wile explaining the situations. But what the group doesn't know that the Green Goblin has the keystone. And two villains are looking for a camera.

"Let's find that camera," said a villain named Lex Luther.

"Tiny agrees," said Tiny.

So the two villains were looking for the camera. But they saw that the heroes have the camera.

"Hand over that camera," said Lex.

"Lex," said Batman.

"Not you again, Batman," said Lex.

"Who's that with you?" Asked Batman.

"Tiny squash Bandicoot now," said Tiny as Team Crash are shocked.

"You again, Tiny," said Crash.

"Let's fight them," said Sonic.

"Agreed," said Wyldstyle.

So the heroes and villains were batteling each other and it ended with Lex and Tiny losing and not getting the camera as the group used the second keystone to power up a device to knock both villains out.

"You failed me, Lex and Tiny," said a voice as Lex and Tiny went in the portel that opened out of nowhere and it closed.

"Who was that?" Asked Squidward.

"I have no idea," said Dorathy.

"Well, well, well, I'll stop you this time, Spider-Man," said a voice, known as Green Goblin.

"I will win with my new friends," said Spider-Man.

"Bring it on, web head," said Green Goblin.

So the battel began with the heroes and Spider-Man, as well as Green Goblin, who used the keystone and it ended with the heroes winning. And a portel opened up and Green Goblin stepped in to it.

"We'll meet again, Spider-Man, said Green Goblin as he went in the portel as the group of heroes got the third keystone.

"Let's go in the portel," said Blake.

"Agreed," said Kevin.

"Same here," said Bill.

"Come with us, Spider-Man," said Sonic.

"You got it," said Spider-Man.

So the group of heroes, Now with Spider-Man, Jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech was mad at Tiny and Lex.

"I'm not happy with you, Lex and Tiny," said Lord Vortech.

"You should've worned me about Batman," said Lex.

"You should've worned Tiny about Crash Bandicoot," said Tiny.

"Batman and his friends, again," said Lord Vortech. I'll find a way to put them in a rift loop.

Just then, a portel opened up and out came Green Goblin.

"Bad guy?" Asked Lord Vortech.

"Yes, I'm a bad guy," said Green Goblin.

"To the right, pleas," said Lord Vortech. Soon, I'll stop you heroes.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group of heroes came out of the portel they went through. Now with Spider-Man, the camera, and the third keystone.

"That camera is very important," said Batman. Put it somewhere safe.

So Spider-Man put the camera somewhere safe.

"Well done, you now have the Elemental phase Keystone," said the Gateway. Also known as, the keystone with the fanciest name.

"Let's head for the next world to find the fourth keystone," said Gage as the third keystone went on it's spot on the gateway.

"Agreed," said Tails.

So the group of heroes jumped in to the portel. Not knowing they will be saved from a rift loop by the Doctor.

Me: "That's the fifth chapter."

Wyldstyle: "Looks like we have Spider-Man on our team of heroes."

Zelda: "Plus, we have one of the foundation elements."

Me: "Yup." Don't forget to review and tell me what you think."


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Who

Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the next chapter for you."

Sammy: "Where will we go to next?"

Astrid: "Whoo will we meet?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy."

The group were now traveling in the rift to find out the next world they will go to.

"Where are we going to now?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I don't know," said Tin Man.

The group were still in the rift. As it looks like they are in a rift loop.

"Guys," said Tails.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Asked Batman.

"I think we're in a rift loop," said Tails.

"Let's try to get out of it," said Coco.

The group were trying to get out of the rift loop, when they saw a phone booth.

"I see a phone booth," said Dean.

"Let's head for it, said Roman.

So the group went twards the phone booth and a man opened up the door.

"Quickly, get in," said the man, known as the Doctor.

"Ok," said King Pen.

So the group of heroes got in the booth.

"What is this?" Asked Dean.

"This, Dean, is the Tardis," said the Docter.

"How do you know all of us?" Asked Tails.

"I'm a time traveler," said the Docter. All of you met me, but you don't know me yet.

"You're bluffing," said Batman.

"Not really," said the Docter. This is your graple gun.

Batman took out his grapple gun and they are the same.

"It's a coppy," said Batman.

"Time machine and not a 3d printer," said the Docter. Just give me your grapple gun later on.

Then the group ended up on a big space station.

Titan Space Station, Docter Who Universe.

"Here you go," said the Docter. I won't be able to help you if I go with you.

"Ok," said Gage.

"Good luck," said the Doctor. If you need anything from me, call me.

Then the Doctor and the Tardis disappeared as Gage got the number of the Doctor.

"Let's find the fourth keystone," said Ruby.

"Agreed," said Dorathy.

So the group were looking for the fourth keystone. They even fought the Cyberman.

"I see the keystone," said Spider-Man.

"Let's get it now," said Gandalf.

"Good call, Gandalf," said Sonic.

The group were about to grab the fourth keystone, when the Dalek army were attacking.

"Easy," said Wyldstyle. We're friends of the Doctor. In a way.

"Exterminate all enimeys of the Doctor," said the Dalek army.

So the group were batteling the army using the third keystone and the Dalek army were using the fourth keystone until Gage got the number to call the Doctor.

"Please answer," said Gage.

"I don't think the Doctor is making any house calls," said Wyldstyle.

Just then, the Doctor and the Tardis appeared as Gandalf got the fourth keystone.

"You called?" Asked the Doctor.

"Can you get us out of here?" Asked Dean.

"Who are you?" Asked the Doctor. Do I know all of you?

"Well, yes and no," said Dean. I'm Dean Ambrose and I'm here with my friends.

"Ok, get in," said the Doctor.

"You will pay for this, Doctor," said the Dalek robot.

"You'll be fine," said the Doctor as he and the group of heroes were heading back to Vorton.

Vorton.

The group are now back on Vorton with the fourth keystone.

"I hope there will not be a rift loop for us," said Crash.

"Don't worry about it," said the Doctor. After I get this done.

So the Doctor got done fixing the portel to prevent any rift loops for the heroes.

"There you guys go," said the Doctor. No more rift loops. Speeking of which, I should rescue you from one.

"You'll need this," said Batman as he handed the Doctor his grapple gun.

"I usually take the stairs, but thanks," said the Doctor.

"We'll handle the rest and call you if anything comes up," said Bill.

"Good luck," said the Doctor as he went in the Tardis and it left.

"What an od fellow," said Gandalf.

"Agreed," said Spider-Man.

"Ah, yes," said the gateway. The Scale Keystone. I'll take care of that.

"Let's find the last keystone," said Elsa as the fourth keystone went on it's spot on the gateway.

"Agreed," said King Pen.

So the group jumped in the portel to find the last keystone.

Me: "That's the sixth chapter."

Sonic: "I can't wait to find out what world we will be going to next."

Seth Rollins: "Plus, the last group of heroes that will join us."

Me: "You boys got that right." "Don't forget to review."


	7. Chapter 7: MLP Equestria Girls

Me: "What's happening, guys?" "Here is the seventh chapter for all of you."

Spider-Man: "This chapter will have the last set of heroes join us."

Dolph Ziggler: "Plus, we find the last keystone."

Me: "That's correct." "Enjoy reading this."

The group of heroes are now in the rift and are ready to find out what world they would head for.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Star.

"Where ever we go, I hope we find the last keystone," said Ashlynn.

Canterlot High School, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Universe.

It's a nice day at Canterlot High. Almost if nothing could go wrong, when a portel opened up and out came Spider-Man, Team RWBY, Dorathy and her friends, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, the Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"What is this place?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I'm not sure," said Gandalf.

"It looks like we're in front of a school," said Apple.

"What is the name of this school?" Asked Mr. Krabs.

"I don't know," said Sonic.

"It is Canterlot High," said seven voices.

"Who said that?" Asked Dawn.

"Behind you guys," said the same voices.

The group turned around and saw seven girls. Named Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

"Who are you girls?" Asked Dolph.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight.

"I'm Applejack," said Applejack.

"I'm Fluttershy," said Fluttershy.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," said Pinkie.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash.

"And I'm Rarity," said Rarity.

"Glad to meet you girls," said Sonic.

"So, Who are you? And why are you here at Canterlot High?" Asked Sunset Shimmer.

The group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to the mane seven, with Hiccup introducing Toothless to the girls. And the group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Twilight.

"Same here," said Crash.

"Also, the situation doesn't look good," said Rainbo Dash.

"Yup," said Gandalf.

"Maybe we can help," said Rarity.

"The mor heroes, the better," said Batman.

"Sure thing," said Sonic. We could use some more help.

So the group of heroes, now with the mane seven, are now looking for the last keystone. But they don't know that an enimey of Sonic's past adventure is in this world.

"Soon, I'll get my revenge on that filthy rat," said a voice, known as Erazor Djin.

The group of heroes were searching for the last keystone, when they are stopped by minions that Sonic hasn't seen since his adventure in the book of the Arabian Nights.

"What are those things?" Asked Spyro.

"I know those things," said Sonic.

"What is it?" Asked Dean.

"Those are minions from the book of the Arabian Nights," said Sonic.

"Wow," said SpongeBob.

"And if they are here, then," said Sonic, only to be shocked. He's back.

"Who's back?" Asked King Pen.

"Erazor Djin," said Sonic.

"And, he's an enimey of yours?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"Yup," said Sonic. All i need is the Seven World Rings and Erazor Djin's lamp so that I can.

Sonic got cut off as Gage has the Seven World Rings and the lamp of Erazor Djin. Shocking him.

"How did you get all of those?" Asked Sonic.

"I knew that he would appear," said Gage. Somehow, he escaped the book of the Arabian Nights and I got his lamp and the Seven World Rings. You must put an end to Erazor Djin.

"I will," said Sonic. Can you merge all the rings in to one wearable ring?

"Sure," said Gage as he used some magic to merge all the Seven World Rings in to one and handed it to Sonic.

"Thanks," said Sonic.

"No problem," said Gage.

"Can we fight the minions?" Asked Dean.

"Let's do this," said Sonic.

"Can you seven help us?" Asked Raven as she turned to the Mane Seven.

"Sure," said the Mane Seven.

So the group of heroes battled the minions of Erazor Djin as they also used the fourth keystone and the battel ended.

"Let's get that last keystone," said Seth.

"I agree," said Spit Fire.

The group are now on the hunt for the last keystone, when they all saw Erazor Djin.

"You're going down again, Erazor Djin," said Sonic.

"Looks like I'll stop you again you filthy rat," said Erazor Djin.

Sonic is mad.

"I have told you this before, I'm a hedgehog," said Sonic.

"Whatever," said Erazor Djin. I'll stop you this time.

So the battel began as Erazor Djin used the last keystone to bring minions to the group and the battel ended with Sonic making two wishes after he used the seven world rings to melt the lamp and Erazor Djin was gone for good.

"You did it," said Shahra as she was alive in the Ring that Elise gave to Sonic.

"I'm glad that I stopped Erazor Djin for good," said Sonic.

"I'm glad you won the battel," said Elise.

"We even got the keystone," said Tails as he got the keystone.

"Yup," said Roman.

As Tails got the last keystone, a portel opened and sucked Twilight's dog, Spike and the Jernal of Sunset Shimmer in the portel.

"We've got to go after Spike," said Twilight.

"I agree," said Rarity.

"Then, come with us," said Raven as she turned to the Mane Seven.

"You've got it," said the Mane Seven.

"Let's get in the portel now before it closes up on us," said Wyldstyle.

So the group of heroes, now with the Mane Seven, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech was not happy that Erazor Djin is now gone for good.

"I'm not happy that Erazor Djin is now gone for good," said Vortech.

"Calm down, Lord Vortech," said Cortex.

Just then, a portel opened up and Spike and the Jernel appeared as Vortech and the villains got the Foundation Element and locked up Spike with the other imprisoned heroes.

"I must do this myself," said Vortech. Uka Uka, you're in charge until I get back.

Then Vortech left to put an end to the heroes.

Vorton.

The group of heroes came out of the portel with the last keystone and the Mane Seven.

"I'm glad you opened that portel, Tails," said Wyldstyle.

"I agree," said Bill.

"Same here," said Astrid.

"Me, too," said Zelda, Elsa, Anna, Link, and Hiccup.

"This is it, said the gateway. You now have the Locate keystone. You can help me find my car keys. Just kidding. Maybe later.

"Let's get ready to find the next world," said Gage as the last keystone made it to it's spot on the gateway.

"I agree," said Kristoff.

"Same here," said Maria as she is in a form of a hedgehog, appearing out of nowhere, and is alive.

So the group all jumped in the portel and will find the next world to find the Foundation Element.

Me: "That's the seventh chapter." "I wanted to bring back Shahra because it would work well with another Sonic character in the Sonic Heroes."

Crash: "We've got the last keystone." "And, I bet she even has a communicater."

Coco: "Plus, we've got new heroes on our team." "I never expected another member of the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "You two got that right." "It wouldn't be fare if I didn't add Shahra in this story." "I even wanted to add Maria in this story as well and yes, she is a part of the Sonic Heroes and has a communicater." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you on the next chapter."


	8. Chapter 8: Welcom to Far Far Away

Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the eighth chapter for all of you."

Shadow: "I bet this chapter is where we fix up X-PO."

John Cenna: "Plus, we fight Lord Vortech in the new world we head for."

Owen Grady: "And, we find a Foundation Element."

Me: "You are all correct." "Here is the next chapter." "Enjoy."

The group of heroes are now in the rift waiting to get to the new world.

"What world are we going to now?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I hope it is a world made up of candy," said Pinkie.

"I dout it," said Shadow.

Far Far Away, Shrek Universe.

It is a nice day in Far Far Away. Almost is if nothing could go wrong, when a portel opened up and out came the Mane Seven, Spider-Man, Team RWBY, Dorathy and her friends, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, the Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, the Mario Bros, the Sonic Heroes, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Where are we?" Asked Applejack.

"I have no idea," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, said Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"This world is new to me," said Hiccup.

"Same here," said Sonic.

"Are you lost?" Asked a voice.

"Who asked that?" Asked Spider-Man.

"Behind you guys," said the same voice.

The group turned around and they saw an oger.

"Who are you?" Asked Roman.

"My name is Shrek," said the oger, named Shrek.

"Where are we?" Asked Batman.

"You are in Far Far Away," said Shrek.

"Cool," said Crash.

"Who are all of you?" Asked Shrek.

The group, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Shrek. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to Shrek as well.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Shrek.

"Same here," said Zelda.

"So, What are all of you doing here?" Asked Shrek.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Shrek wile they added about searching for Foundation Elements.

"Well, I can help you guys," said Shrek.

"You will?" Asked Coco.

"Yup," said Shrek. But only if I'm in my world. I can even help you in the final battel when you need me and my wife and friends.

"Cool," said Sonic.

"Then, let's get looking for the Foundation Element in this world," said Aku Aku.

So the group, with Shrek joining the group of heroes only in his world, are now on the hunt for the foundation element. But what they don't know is that Lord Vortech is in this world.

"Soon, all the heroes will be stopped," said Vortech.

With the heroes, they were at the castle of Far Far Away.

"I'm guessing that some of your friends and family are here," said Cosmo.

"You got that right," said Shrek.

Just then, a group appeared in front of Shrek and the heroes. This group is Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Fiona.

"Hey there, boss," said Puss in Boots.

"What's up?" Asked Donkey.

"Just helping some people look for an idum," said Shrek. Can you guys help?

"Sure, honey," said Fiona.

Just then, Vortech appeared.

"You will never win, you heroes," said Vortech.

"We'll fight you and get that idum," said Crunch.

"Let's do this," said Gage.

So the group of heroes battelled Lord Vortech as they used the fifth keystone to locate a cannon and it hit vortech and the heroes won the battel.

"You haven't seen the last of me," said Vortech as there is a portel and he stepped in.

"Here is the croun," said Fiona.

"Thanks," said Aku Aku as the heroes got the Foundation Element.

"Let's go in the portel," said Gandalf.

"Agreed," said Emilie.

"We'll let you know when we need your help for the last battel," said Sonic.

"Ok," said Shrek.

So the group of heroes, now with another Foundation Element, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech appeared back on Foundation Prime without the Foundation Element.

"Just my luck," said Vortech.

"If you want, we can find the next foundation element," said Chris, Peter, Plankton, Ludo, Ripto, Chef Hatchet, Milton, and Shadowman the White.

"That's good," said Vortech.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group got back through the portel with another Foundation Element.

"Glad we got the element," said Sonic.

"Agreed," said Wyldstyle.

Just then, Gandalf did some work on the gateway.

"Did you brake our only way through the portel?" Asked Batman as he turned to Gandalf.

"I don't think so," said Bill.

So the group helped Gandalf fix the gateway and it turned out to be X-PO.

"Thanks for getting me all fixed up," said the robot, known as X-PO.

"It was no problem at all," said Tawna.

"It's hard to move at all," said X-PO.

"Who are you?" Asked Sammy.

"I'm glad you asked that," said X-PO. My name is X-PO, and I'm the voice helping you to collect the keystones.

"Thank you for helping us," said Mario.

"You and your mustash are welcom," said X-PO. Now that you have the keystones, you must now find the Foundation Elements.

"Keep talking," said Sonic.

"Yeah," said Batman. Where's Robin and the Kryptonite?

"Kryptonite is one of the Foundation Elements," said X-PO. It's probobly on Foundation Prime with Lord Vortech.

"That's the guy we all saw at Far Far Away," said Wyldstyle.

"You are correct," said X-PO.

"Then, open up a portel to Foundation Prime," said Batman.

"About that, Foundation Prime is wiped from my memery banks along with other importent things," said X-PO. If you collect enough Foundation Elements, I'll be able to open up a rift to Foundation Prime.

"That's good," said Crash.

"Also, Vortech won't stop until he gets the Foundation Elements, or all dimensions will murge," said X-PO.

"Murging the dimensions meens bad knews," said Wyldstyle.

"Oh yeah," said X-PO. Here is an example. Your world would've been glood, Wyldstyle, everyone would find out that you are Peter Parker, Spider-Man, and everyone would find out that you, Batman are Broos Wayne.

"That's not good," said Silver.

"You are right, I can help you get started with the searching of the Elements, all you need to find is the sol Emeralds and the Jewled Scepter," said X-PO as a portel opened up for the group. Let's get a rift opened for you guys.

"Let's find out where this portel takes us," said Knuckles.

"I agree," said Elise.

"Same here," said Amy Rose.

So the group all jumped in the portel and are now on the search for the Foundation Elements.

Me: "That's the end of chapter eight." "Shrek and his friends and wife will help in the final battel with the heroes VS Lord Vortech."

AJ Styles: "Good idea." "I bet the other three worlds heroes will join us in the final battel after we help the next world in the next chapter."

Me: "You got that right."

Sonic: "I bet we end up in Blaze's world before the other three worlds."

Me: "You'll find out in the next chapter." Don't forget to review."


	9. Chapter 9: Sol Dimension

Me: "What's up, guys?" "I've got the ninth chapter for you."

Spyro: "What world will we go to?"

SpongeBob: "What will we get for a Foundation Element?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift about to head for the next world.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Elsa.

"We might know," said Blaze.

Sol Dimension, Sonic the Hedgehog Universe.

It's a nice day in the Sol Dimension, the aulternate world of Sonic's world. But then, a portel opened up and the group of heroes appeared and Team Sonic remembers this world.

"Where are we?" Asked Gandalf.

"It's the Sol Dimension of my world," said Sonic.

"You've been here?" Asked Batman.

"Yup," said Tails.

"Let's find the Sol Emeralds and the Jewled Scepter," said Blaze.

"Good call, Blaze," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes are now on the hunt for the Sol Emeralds and Jewled Scepter. But they don't know that some villains are in this world.

"Let's get the Foundation Element before the heroes," said Ludo.

"Good idea," said Peter.

With the heroes, they were now at the location of the Sol Emeralds and Jewled Scepter.

"Well, there they are," said Crash.

"Let's grab them," said Applejack.

Just then, Peter, Chris, Chef Hatchet, Plankton, Ludo, Ripto, Milton, and Shadowman the White appeared.

"You heroes will never get the Foundation Element," said the villains.

"Yes we will," said the heroes.

So the heroes battled the villains and the heroes won as a portel opened and the villains went in to it.

"Quickly, let's get in the portel," said Bill.

"I agree," said Mario.

"Same here," said Dean.

So the group of heroes, now with the Sol Emeralds and Jewled Scepter, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech was not happy about Peter, Chris, Chef Hatchet, Ripto, Plankton, Ludo, Milton, and Shadowman the White losing the Foundation Element to the heroes.

"You all failed me," said Vortech.

"We're sorry," said the group.

"Let me find the next Foundation Element," said the Miz.

"I'll go with you," said Bowser.

"Good," said Vortech.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group all came out of the portel with the Sol Emeralds and Jewled Scepter.

"That was close," said Coco.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

"We got the Sol Emeralds and the Jewled Scepter," said Owen Grady.

"I can agree on that," said Elise.

"Now what should we look for?" Asked Aku Aku.

"You might want to look for a Hyper Cube," said X-PO.

"Then, let's go," said SpongeBob.

So the group all went in the portel and are now on the search for the next Foundation Element.

Me: "That's the ninth chapter."

Sonic: "I knew we would end up in the Sol Dimension."

Elise: "Plus, we got the Foundation Element."

Me: "You are correct." "Don't forget to review."


	10. Chapter 10: Nicktoons Unite Part 1

Me: "What's up, guys?" "I have chapter ten for all of you."

Crash: "Where will we go to next?"

Zelda: "Who will we meet?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift about ready to find out what world they will head for.

"Now which world are we going to next?" Asked Dean.

"I might know," said SpongeBob.

Retroville, Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Universe.

It's a nice day in Retroville, almost if nothing could go wrong. But then, a portel opened up and the group of heroes came out of it and instintly, SpongeBob recognized on where they are.

"What world is this?" Asked Apple.

"I don't know," said Meg.

"Me either," said Kevin.

"I know this world," said SpongeBob.

"What is it, SpongeBob?" Asked Crunch.

"It's Retroville," said SpongeBob.

"How do you know that?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"Simple, Wyldstyle," said SpongeBob. I have a friend that lives in this town.

"Who is it?" Asked Roman.

Just then, a kid appeared in front of the group and SpongeBob remembers him.

"Hey, Jimmy," said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob?" Asked the boy, known as Jimmy. What are you doing here?

"I'm on an adventure with some of my friends from Bikini Bottom," said SpongeBob.

"Cool," said Jimmy. Who's that with you and are not from Bikini Bottom?

The rest of the group who aren't from Bikini Bottom, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Jimmy. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to him.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Jimmy.

"Same here," said Batman.

"Why are all of you here?" Asked Jimmy.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Jimmy.

"That's not good," said Jimmy.

"We know," said Crash.

"Me and my friends can help," said Jimmy as Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby appeared next to Jimmy. But only in this world and we can help in the final battle.

"Ok good," said Gandalf.

So the group of heroes, now with Jimmy and his friends only in their world, are now on the hunt for the hyper cube. But they don't know that Bowser, the Miz, and the Balrog are in this world.

"Let's find the Foundation Element," said the Miz.

"Agreed," said Bowser.

With the heroes, they are now right by the hyper cube.

"So, the villains want the hyper cube?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yes," said Sonic.

"Well, you guys can have it," said Jimmy.

"Thank you very much," said Gage.

"No problem," said Jimmy.

Just then, the Miz and Bowser appeared.

"Hand over the Foundation Element," said the Miz.

"Not you again, Miz," said Dean.

"We'll be glad to fight you again, Bowser," said the Mario Bros.

"Bring it on," said the villains.

So the group of heroes and the two villains were batteling each other and the villains lost. The heroes even fought the Balrog and they won as a portel opened and the Miz and Bowser went in to it with out the Foundation Element.

"We'll see you in the final battel," said SpongeBob.

"Good luck," said Jimmy.

So the group of heroes, now with the hyper cube, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech was angry at the Miz and Bowser.

"You two failed me at getting the Foundation Element," said Vortech.

"We didn't know the heroes were there," said the two villains.

"Me and the rest of my minions who aren't N. Gin and Tiny will find the next Foundation Element," said Cortex.

"You beter find it," said Vortech.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group of heroes made it back to Vorton with the hyper cube.

"I'm glad none of you dropped the hyper cube," said SpongeBob.

"I agree," said Crash.

"Now what should we look for next?" Asked Seth.

"You must find the Specter Deflecter," said X-PO.

"Then, let's go now," said Spyro.

"I agree," said Golden Queen.

"Same here," said Raven.

So the group of heroes went in the portel to the next world to find the next Foundation Element.

Me: "That's the end of this chapter." Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen will join the heroes in the final battel."

Sonic: "Looks like more help for us in the final battel."

Aku Aku: "Plus, we've only have two more Foundation Elements left to find."

Me: "Yup." "Don't forget to review."


	11. Chapter 11: Nicktoons Unite Part 2

Me: "What's up, guys?" "I got chapter eleven ready for you to read."

Hiccup: "Who will we meet?"

Astrid: "What world will we head to?"

Me: "You'll find out right now." "So here's the chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift and are ready to head for the next world.

"I know what world we are heading for next," said SpongeBob.

"What is it?" Asked AJ.

"You'll see," said SpongeBob.

Amity Park, Danny Phantom Universe.

It's a nice day in Amity Park. With out any ghosts roming the town. But just then, a portel opened up and out came the group of heroes. SpongeBob remembers this world.

"What is this world?" Asked Crash.

"It's Amity Park," said SpongeBob.

"How do you know that?" Asked Seth.

"I want to know, too," said Page.

"Like I said back in Retroville, I have a friend that lives in this world," said SpongeBob. Plus, he hunts ghosts.

"Who is it?" Asked King Pen.

Just then, a fourteen year old boy appeared in front of the group and SpongeBob remembers him.

"Hey, Danny," said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob?" Asked the boy, known as Danny. What are you doing here?

"I'm on an adventure with my friends from Bikini Bottom," said SpongeBob.

"Cool," said Danny. Who are the others with you that aren't Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs?

The rest of the group who aren't Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Danny. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to him.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Danny.

"Same here," said Raven.

"What are all of you doing here, anyway?" Asked Danny.

The group, minus Toothless, explained the situation to Danny as Sam Manson and Tucker appeared next to Danny.

"That's not good," said Danny.

"Yup," said Spyro.

"Can you help us?" Asked Star.

"Sure," said Danny. Only in our world. We can even help you in the final battel.

"Thank you," said SpongeBob.

"No problem, SpongeBob," said Danny.

"Let's get looking for the Foundation Element," said Wyldstyle.

"Agreed," said Elise.

So the group of heroes, now with Danny and his friends only in their world, are now looking for the Foundation Element. But they don't know that Cortex and the rest of his minions and Uka Uka are in this world.

"Let's find that foundation Element," said Cortex.

"Agreed," said Dingodile.

With the heroes, they found the Foundation Element, the Specter Deflecter.

"Thanks for the help," said Sonic.

"No problem," said Danny.

Just then, Cortex and the rest of his minions and Uka Uka appeared.

"You fools better hand over the Foundation Element," said Uka Uka.

"Not you again, Cortex," said Crash.

"You're going down, bandicoot," said Cortex.

"Let's take the villains down," said Dean.

"Agreed," said Daniel.

So the heroes and villains were batteling each other and the heroes won as Cortex, the rest of his minions, and Uka Uka went in to the portel with out the Foundation Element.

"Let's go in the portel," said Batman.

"Agreed," said Gandalf.

"We'll let you know when we need you for the final battel," said SpongeBob.

"Ok, see you soon," said Danny.

Soe the group of heroes, now with the Specter Deflecter, jumped in to the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Lord Vortech was not happy at all for all the villains not getting the Foundation Elements.

"How is this possible?" Asked Vortech. Every time I send you guys to get the Foundation Elements, the heroes get them before you.

"I think the heroes have someone helping them," said Cortex. But I don't know who.

"Well, you all failed me," said Vortech. I'll find the last Foundation Element myself.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The heroes got back with the Specter Deflecter.

"I'm glad we got the Foundation Element," said Jo Harding.

"I agree," said Rabbit.

"Now what should we look for?" Asked Meg.

"All you need to find is a Shrink sute," said X-PO. It might be the last Foundation Element in order for me to send you to Foundation Prime to find your friends and fight Vortech.

"Let's a-go," said Mario.

So the group all jumped in to the portel and are now on the hunt for the last Foundation Element to go to Foundation Prime.

Me: "That's the eleventh chapter." "Like I said about Jimmy and his friends and Shrek and his friends and wife, Danny and his friends will now join the group for the final battel against Lord Vortech."

Sonic: "Even the Doctor will join the final battel with all of us."

Elise: "Plus, one more Foundation Element for us to find."

Me: "You are correct." "Don't forget to review."


	12. Chapter 12: Nicktoons Unite Part 3

Me: "What's happening, guys?" "I've got the twelvth chapter for you to read."

Wyldstyle: "What world will we go to?"

Batman: "Who will we fight for the last Foundation Element?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy reading."

The group are now heading for the next world.

"Do you know what world will we go to next, SpongeBob?" Asked Sonic.

"You bet I do, Sonic," said SpongeBob.

Dimmsdale, Farely Odd Parrents Universe.

It is a nice day in Dimmsdale, almost if nothing could go wrong. When a portel opened up and the group of heroes came out of it and SpongeBob remembers this world like Amity Park and Retroville.

"What world is this?" Asked Trent.

"It's Dimmsdale," said SpongeBob.

"You've been here before?" Asked Aku Aku.

"Yup," said SpongeBob. I've got a friend that lives here.

"Who is it?" Asked Gage.

"You'll see right now," said SpongeBob.

The group then saw a ten year old boy.

"Hi, Timmy," said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob?" Asked the boy, known as Timmy. What's up?"

"Not mutch," said SpongeBob.

"That's good," said Timmy. Who is here with you, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs?

The rest of the group who aren't Sandy, SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs, minus Toothless, introduced themselves to Timmy. With Hiccup introducing Toothless to Timmy as well.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Timmy.

"Same here," said Spider-Man.

"Why are all of you guys here?" Asked Timmy.

The group, minus Toothless, explained everything to Timmy as hisfriends, A.J, Chester,Timmy's fairies, and fairy dog, and Chloe came next to him.

"That's not good," said Timmy.

"Yup," said Sonic.

"Can you help us wile in your world?" Asked Dean.

"Sure," said Timmy. We can join you in the final fight.

"That's good," said SpongeBob. Jimmy and Danny will join us with their friends from their worlds in the final fight.

"Nice," said Timmy. I haven't seen Neutron in a long time.

"Then, let's find the Foundation Element," said Kristoff.

So the group of heroes, now with Timmy and his friends only in their world, are now on the hunt for the Shrink Sute. But the group doesn't know that Lord Vortech is in Dimmsdale looking for the Foundation Element.

"I'll get that Foundation Element myself," said Vortech.

With the heroes, they were at Timmy's house and they found the Foundation Element.

"There it is," said Knuckles.

"I'm glad you told me about the issue with the multiverse," said Timmy.

"We're glad you understand, Timmy," said SpongeBob.

Just then, Vortech appeared.

"Now, I'll stop you heroes," said Vortech. Hand over the Foundation Element.

"Never," said Timmy.

"I agree, Timmy," said Chloe.

"Let's fight," said Dean.

"I agree on that," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes and Vortech began the battel and it ended with the heroes winning.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet," said Vortech as a portel opened.

"Guys, you better get back with the Foundation Element," said X-PO.

"Keep the Foundation Element," said Vortech. We'll fight later.

Then Vortech went through the portel.

"We'll see you in the final battel," said Crash.

"You bet," said Timmy.

So the group of heroes, now with the Shrink Sute, Jumped in the portel and it closed.

Foundation Prime.

Vortech was now thinking of a plan to get the Foundation Elements that the heroes got.

"You let them get away with the Foundation Element," said Kaos.

"That's the plan," said Vortech. I will send you all to Vorton to attack X-PO and get the Foundation Elements that the heroes got.

"When will you do that?" Asked Joker.

"When the heroes get here," said Vortech.

Then Vortech laughed evilly.

Vorton.

The group of heroes got back with the last Foundation Element.

"Now that we got the other Foundation Elements, What are we going to do now?" Asked Roman.

"Now, I can open up a rift to Foundation Prime," said X-PO.

"Then, let's save our friends," said Rainbo Dash.

So the group of heroes jumped in the portel and are now on their way to Foundation Prime. But what they don't know is that an attack will happen to X-PO and the other villains will get the other Foundation Elements that the heroes got.

Me: "That's the end of chapter twelve."

Sonic: "Will we save our friends?"

Elise: "What will happen when we get to Foundation Prime?"

Gandalf: "I have a feeling that something bad will happen."

Me: "You'll find out in the next chapter." "Don't forget to review." "And remember, Timmy and his friends, along with the others who helped them will join in the final battel."


	13. Chapter 13: Attack on X-PO

Me: "What's happening, guys?" "I have chapter thirteen ready for you."

Crash: "Will we save our friends?"

Golden Queen: "What will happen to X-PO?"

Me: "Let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift and are now heading for Foundation Prime.

"I hope we save our friends," said Elsa.

"I agree on that," said Dean.

Foundation Prime.

A portel opened up and the heroes appeared out side of the Palace of Lord Vortech.

"Well, we're here," said Patrick.

"Let's look around for a way in this palace," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Silver.

So the group all were looking around for a place to enter the palace. But not knowing that it is a set up in order for the villains to get the Foundation Elements and attack X-PO.

With Lord Vortech, he is waiting on for the heroes to enter his palace.

"Soon, I'll have all the other Foundation Elements," said Vortech.

Then he laughed evilly.

Back with the heroes, they found a way in the palace and they entered.

"Now, let's look for all of our friends," said Batman.

"I agree," said Hiccup.

"Same here," said the Usos.

So the heroes were now looking around to find their friends and Lord Vortech and they found him.

"So all of you think you can stop me?" Asked Vortech.

"We will," said Dean.

"Where are the other villains?" Asked Gandalf.

"I want to know, too," said Wyldstyle.

"Same here," said Zelda.

"Guys, I'm being attacked," said X-PO as he is being attacked by the other villains as the heroes try to get their friends out of the locked door.

Just then, the other villains appeared with the rest of the Foundation Elements and placed them on their spots and a green plate was in the middle.

"Really?" Asked Link. A green plate?

"Yes," said Vortech as he laughed evilly. Now I have all the power.

Just then, he merged all the locked up heroes and a part of himself in to a robot known as the Tri.

"We are the Tri," said the Tri.

"Sally, snap out of it," said Sonic.

"There is no Sally, only the Try," said the Tri.

Then the Tri was sent out to cause trouble to the heroes worlds as the villains made it clear to get away from Lord Vortech.

"We have to go after the Tri," said Coco.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

Just then, a portel opened and the heroes jumped in to it and it closed.

Vorton.

The group came back through the portel and saw X-PO distroyed.

"I'm sorry that the attack happened to you, X-PO," said Sonic.

"I understand," said X-PO. You must stop the Tri.

"We will," said Bill.

Then the group fixed up X-PO and he is all better.

"I'll be able to open a portel to one of the worlds," said X-PO.

"Let's go," said Gage.

"I agree," said Elise.

So a portel opened up and the heroes jumped in to it and are going to stop the Tri.

Me: "That's the end of this chapter." "I hope you understand that it is short."

Batman: "We understand." "Not much for you to work with."

Gandalf: "It's fine with me."

Me: "Thanks, guys." "Don't forget to review."


	14. Chapter 14: Free Friends and Get Help

Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is chapter fourteen."

Sonic: "I bet this chapter is where we free all of our friends and get our other friends from Far Far Away, Retroville, Amity Park, and Dimmsdale to help us."

Elise: "Plus, let's not forget the Doctor."

Me: "You two are right." "Here's the chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift and are wondering what world will they head for.

"Let's find out what world we will head for," said Sammy.

"I agree," said Shade.

"Same here," said Crash.

Cloud Coocoo Land, Lego Movie Universe.

The group came out of the portel and are now back at Wyldstyle's world and are shocked about the aultered parts.

"The Tri is aultering this world," said Batman.

"Let's find it and stop it," said Spyro.

"Agreed," said Raven.

So the heroes are now looking for the Tri and they found it.

"There it is," said Knuckles.

"Let's get our friends out of it," said Blake.

"I agree," said Gandalf.

So the group of heroes battled the Tri, got their friends out of it, distroyed the Vortech part and caused the Tri to implode on it's own as a portel opened and everyone jumped in and it closed.

Vorton.

All the heroes appeared back on Vorton with all of their friends.

"I'm glad to be with all of you guys," said Sally.

"You all did a good job," said Stephany.

"We're not just going to need help from all of our friends to stop Lord Vortech," said Batman.

"What is it, Batman?" Asked Malon.

"We're going to need help from the people we met," said Gage.

"Good call, Gage," said Gandalf.

So the group went in the portel to get help from their new friends.

Far Far Away, Shrek Universe.

The group appeared back at Far Far Away in front of Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Fiona.

"You guys are back," said Shrek.

"Yeah," said Sonic. We need your help to stop Lord Vortech.

"All right," said Shrek.

So the group of heroes, Now with Shrek and his friends and wife, jumped in a portel that opened and it closed.

Vorton.

The group appeared back on Vorton with Shrek and his friends and wife.

"Ok, let's get another one of our friends," said SpongeBob.

Then the group jumped back in the portel to get another one of their friends.

Retroville, Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Universe.

The group appeared in front of Jimmy and his four friends.

"Hey, SpongeBob," said Jimmy. You're back.

"You bet," said SpongeBob. We need your help to stop Lord Vortech.

"Ok," said Jimmy. Let's go.

So the group of heroes, now with Jimmy and his four friends, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Vorton.

The group came back with Jimmy and his friends.

"Now, let's get Danny and his friends," said SpongeBob.

"Agreed," said Sonic.

So the group jumped in the portel to get to Amity Park.

Amity Park, Danny Phantom Universe.

The group of heroes appeared in front of Danny and his two friends.

"Glad to see you again, SpongeBob," said Danny.

"I agree," said SpongeBob. "We'll need your help to stop Lord Vortech.

"Let's go, then," said Danny.

So the group of heroes, now with Danny and his two friends, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Vorton.

The group appeard now with Danny and his two friends.

"Who should we get now?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"We should get Timmy and his friends," said SpongeBob.

"When we get back, I'll call the Doctor to see if he can help us," said Gage.

"Smart thinking," said Sonic.

So the group of heroes jumped in the portel to get to Dimmsdale.

Dimmsdale, Farely Odd Parrents Universe.

The group appeared back at Dimmsdale in front of Timmy and his friends.

"Glad you guys are back," said Timmy. Is it time for our help for the final battel?

"Yup," said SpongeBob.

"Who are we facing?" Asked Timmy.

"It's Lord Vortech," said Sonic.

"Let's do this," said Timmy.

So the group of heroes, now with Timmy and his friends, jumped in the portel and it closed.

Vorton.

The group came back to Vorton with Timmy and his friends.

"Glad to see you again, Neutron," said Timmy.

"Same here," said Jimmy.

"What's gage doing now?" Asked Danny.

"Don't know," said Jimmy.

"Are you going to call the Doctor, Gage?" Asked Wyldstyle.

"You bet I am, Wyldstyle," said Gage.

So Gage called the Doctor and told him that he and the heroes that met him are going to need help to stop Lord Vortech and he appeared with the Tardis.

"Well, said the Doctor. Let's get ready to put an end to Lord Vortech once and for all.

"Good idea," said Gage.

"We can put him in a rift loop forever," said Jimmy.

"Let's finnish Lord Vortech for good," said Sonic.

So our group of heroes jumped in the portel and are ready for the final battel against Lord Vortech as they will fight him through the rift and at Foundation Prime's palace.

Me: "That's the end of this chapter."

Spyro: "I can't wait for the final fight."

Cynder: "Plus, let's not forget, we have our friends to help us."

Cosmo: "And our new friends to help us as well."

Me: "That is correct for those facts." "Don't forget to review."


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Fight

Me: "What's up, guys?" "I've got the second to last chapter for all of you to read."

Tawna: "It's the final battel."

Ruby: "Plus, we put an end to Lord Vortech."

Me: "You two are correct." "Here's the chapter." "Enjoy."

The group are now in the rift and are ready to fight Lord Vortech on their way to Foundation Prime.

"Let's get this party started," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Elise.

"I see Lord Vortech," said Ruby.

"Good work," said Spider-Man.

"Lord Vortech," said Batman.

"You fools will never win," said Vortech.

So the group of heroes and Lord Vortech were batteling each other, with help from Shrek and his friends and wife, Timmy and his friends, Danny and his friends, and Jimmy and his friends and they were now on Foundation Prime. They even were fighting some villains that the group knew very well.

Foundation Prime.

The group of heroes and Lord Vortech were now in side the palace.

"Let's take this place down," said Knuckles.

"I agree," said Dean.

So the group of heroes were now distroying the palace of Lord Vortech until they got to the green plate.

"Let's let Gage distroy that plate," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Not a bad idea," said Rouge.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Dorathy.

"Same here," said Ashlynn.

So Gage used one of his abilities to distroy the green plate, causing the intire palace to fall down as Lord Vortech grew to a huge size. And the Foundation Elements went back to their owners on Vorton.

"You fools distroyed my palace," said Vortech in an angry tone as he is very huge.

"Let's stop him, guys," said Sonic.

"Agreed," said Crash.

So Gage used the Chaos Emeralds and gave the super forms to himself, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and the other heroes and they battled Lord Vortech until the Doctor showed up in the Tardis.

"You can not win," said Vortech.

"Every hero here, get in, now," said the Doctor.

The heroes got in the Tardis as the Doctor handed some devices to all the heroes as he used the portel technology to create a rift loop and all the heroes are out of it quickly.

"X-PO, is the device ready?" Asked the Doctor.

"You bet it is," said X-PO. Sonic, you and the others must point the devices that the Doctor gave to you at Lord Vortech.

"Got it," said Sonic.

So the heroes pointed the devices at Lord Vortech.

"What are you all doing?" Asked Vortech.

"Giving you what you want," said Batman. Perfection, the perfict prison.

So all the heroes used the devices to lock Lord Vortech in a rift loop forever.

"No," said Vortech as the rift shut on him forever as the heroes are out of it.

"Well done," said X-PO. Lord Vortech has been removed from all reality.

"And he's got nobody to talk to," said Batman. Only himself.

"See all of you back on Vorton," said X-PO.

So the group are now heading back to Vorton.

Vorton.

Everyone got back to Vorton.

"Well done," said Frodo.

"I knew all of you could do it," said Malon as she hugged Link.

"I say, we should party," said Sonic.

"Good idea, Sonic," said Gandalf. Then we'll all go home.

So the group all partied for a wile and will be heading home very soon.

Me: "That's the fifteenth chapter." "Only one more chapter to go."

Sonic: "What will happen?"

Elise: "Will everyone who traveled with us be a part of the Sonic Heroes?"

Me: "Let's wait for the last chapter to find out." "Don't forget to review."


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Me: "What's happening, you guys?" "Here is the last chapter." "Get ready for a big surprise."

AJ Styles: "What is it?"

Spyro: "I want to know, too."

Me: "Well, let's find out in this chapter." "Enjoy reading."

Vorton.

Everyone is now relaxing after they stopped Lord Vortech.

"Well, this is it," said Ruby.

"I agree, sis," said Yang.

"How will we be able to see each other?" Asked Twilight.

"Simple, Twilight," said Sonic. Since you all helped us, how would you, Team RWBY, Spider-Man and the Avengers, the Mane Seven, Dorathy and your three friends, Batman and the Justis League, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Bill and your team of Storm Chasers, Owen Grady, Mario, Luigi and the rest of your friends from the Mushroom Kingdom, Zelda, Link, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff like to join the Sonic Heroes?

"Sure," said the group as Toothless nodded his head yes.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives the new Sonic Heroes their communicaters. With Batman and Spider-Man getting the rest for their group of heroes, and Mario and Luigi getting the rest for their group like DK and his friends as Peach got hers.

"Thank you, Tails," said Weiss.

"No problem," said Tails.

"We should inform DK and his friends about joining the Sonic Heroes," said Mario.

"I agree," said Luigi.

"I think you should inform DK and his friends that they are part of the Sonic Heroes," said Sonic.

"We should when we go home," said Mario. Thank you for letting us join your group, Sonic.

"No problem, Mario," said Sonic. Even though we are friends and rivals.

"Do you want to come with us, X-PO?" Asked Gage. You can have a better start with me as your new master and live with me, Sonic, and the rest of Team Sonic.

"Sure," said X-PO.

"Let's go home," said Spyro.

"Agreed," said Sammy.

So everyone went back to their own worlds as Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Danny and his friends, Shrek and his friends and Wife, and Timmy and his friends were asked to be a part of the Sonic Heroes by Sonic, the groups said yes, they got their communicaters from tails, and they all went home as X-PO went with Team Sonic and there is no more evil in the Multiverse.

Me: "That's the end of this story." "Did you like the fact I added new members to the Sonic Heroes in this chapter?"

Gandalf: "I liked it."

Sonic: "Glad we have new members on the Sonic Heroes."

Elise: "Plus, it took you a wile to finnish this story."

Spyro: "Don't blame him, you guys." "He's excited about the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy." "I bet you got the game all ready.

Me: "Thank you, Spyro." "I did get the game and I like it." "It took a wile to write this story." "With chapter two being the longest chapter of all."

Batman: "The importent thing is that you are done."

Crash: "I can agree on that."

Me: "Thanks, guys." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you on some new stories that I will work on."


End file.
